Dxd: final fantasy
by Cruel Joker
Summary: Siendo convertida en mujer, Issei busca venganza contra el dios del caos, Regix caelum, pero en el medio de la batalla con su amigo Kamijou touma, ella es devuelta a su mundo a la fuerza por ophis.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Dentro del castillo muy oscuro y lúgubre, se llevaba a cabo una batalla, el sonido de los golpes, el temblor y los choques metálicos, en la sala del trono estaba luchando 2 persona, un hombro y una mujer.

El hombre usaba un traje elegante color blanco con detalles púrpura, en su mano tenía una espada tipo zweinhander hecho de gema púrpura envuelta de fuego púrpura.

Tenía cabello negro, ojos púrpuras, estaba luchando contra una chica de cabello blanco, un ojo rojo, tenia puesto un parche, usaba ropa de hombre en cual consiste camisa blanca, pantalón negro, chaleco abotonado y una gabardina negra.

En esto momento estaban teniendo la batalla más feroz de toda.

-...ja ja ja ja ja jauja cielo mi amor, nunca me cansaré de esta batalla, vamos, dame con todo Isary, abandona este patético intento de venganza y se mi esposa...-exclama enloquecido Regix. El dios del caos.

-...Cállate infeliz, nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste, te mataré...Lævateinn!...-exclama Isary disparando múltiples lanzas hecho de fuego negro.

Regix con solo extender su mano, todos los ataques es absorbido para luego crear una esfera de fuego negro.

-...**_Inverso Lævateinn..._**-exclama Regix disparando múltiples una metrallas de cuchillos hechos de fuego negro.

Isary recibe todos los ataques hasta envolver su cuerpo con una explosión de fuego, saliendo entre los humos de fuego negro, ella cae de cabeza en el suelo, ahí se podía ver que Isary intentaba moverse.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja es bueno que esta vieja bruja te hizo inmortal mi bella isary, así no podrá morir, podemos estar junto para gobernar este gran mundo, Eostia será nuestro...vamos amor, rindete ante mi y seamos uno...-decía Regix.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-ruge furiosa mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en fuego rojo.

-...**_Blindaje de trueno oscuro..._**...-murmura Isary envolviendo su cuerpo con rayo negro.

Sus brazos ahora era escamas de dragón seguido con envolver sus brazos con Ki de armadura.

Ella con furia se lanza contra Regix para golpear a la cara pero Regix con fuerza lo bloquea para meterle un puñetazo a la mandíbula haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

Regix lanza otro puñetazo pero Isary con ferocidad muerde el puño haciendo sangrar el puño de Regix.

Con ira, Isary lanza una ráfagas de puñetazos para luego cargar mucho electricidad y fuego.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-ruge Isary golpeando directo al estómago de Regix haciendo que su espalda saliera una explosión de fuego.

Isary con toda la ira que siente, ella apretó los dientes y agarra al rostro de Regix para atravesar con su cabeza al suelo.

Ella comenzó a lanzar múltiples puñetazos a la cara de Regix para luego levantarlo y arrojarlo contra una pared.

Regix intenta salir de la pared sólo para que Isary saca el hacha de leviathan para arrojarlo contra Regix y atravesar su pecho.

El pecho de Regix se congela mientra veía como Isary extendía su mano que creaba un arco de fuego negro seguido con manifestar una lanza hecho de energía carmesí.

-...**_lanza carmesí._**...-dispara la lanza junto con pequeñas flechas hecho de fuego negro.

Sacando el hacha de su pecho, rápidamente Regix extiende su mano con la intención de absorber sus ataques pero rápidamente su brazo se congela ya que vio que Isary había extendido su mano.

-...**_White Album._**...-murmura Isary haciendo que todos los ataques que le lanzó creo una explosión de fuego negro y magia.

Isary saco su parche revelando su ojo quemado, ahí vio que su ojo era amarillo con detalle de reloj.

-...**_Horaria pórticus.._**...-exclama Isary deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor para luego golpear el suelo con su mano.

-...**_Creación:Orkan_**...-exclama Isary creando múltiples lanzas cohetes en el aires.

Ella con solo cerrar el puño, todos los lanzacohetes dispararon todos a la vez rodeando a Regix en una barrera de misiles.

Isary se vuelve a poner el parche haciendo que el tiempo fluya y envuelve a Regix en múltiples explosiones por los misiles que le disparó.

Isary miro su estado.

**Isary Lvl 9999999999999.**

**HP: INFINITO (INMORTAL)**

**Mp: infinito.**

**Magia: máximo depredador.**

**Regix lvl (Desconocido)**

**Hp: ?**

**Mp:?**

**Magia: Infinity**

Pronto se escuchó la risa que venía de Regix que salía del humo un poco herido.

-...no podría esperar menos de la mujer con la que me casaré, vamos Isary deja este rencor que tiene conmigo y ven a mi...podemos tener una familia con nuestro hijo...-decía Regix haciendo que Isary se detiene mientra mira a Regix con incredulidad.

-...hijo...de que esta hablando...-decía Isary hasta que sintió un ataque por detrás, ella rápidamente se da la vuelta para bloquear con su brazo envuelto de ki de armadura, ella miro a un chico de cabello blanco con un mechon negro y ojos rojos, tenia un brazo demoníaco color negro con venas rojas, tenia una espada con filo de energía carmesí y una ballesta con mira de francotirador.

-...Isary, amor, conozca a muestro paquete de alegría, Verum Rex...yo lo crie para que sea nuestro hijo, tiene nuestros genes...no es lindo ya que se parece más a ti que a mi, es una lástima que la diosa estuvo jugando con tu mente, me hubiera gustado fuéramos una familia...-decía Regix con una sonrisa.

Eso causó que Isary comenzará a llorar mientras se aleja de Verum, ella miraba a Verum y Regix que miraba atento a sus movimientos, Ella mira con mucho odio a Regix.

-...nunca te perdonaré Regix, me quitaste todo, incluso mi virginidad, te mataré, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, nunca quise estar involucrado en ser el héroe de Eostia, solo quería vivir en paz como una persona normal...-decía furiosa isary con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...que lastima para ti mi amor, si me mata, el Eostia se borrará de la existencia debido a que soy el único que mantiene ese mundo vivo...si me mata, todos el mundo morirá, podrá soportar la culpa si me mata?...-decía Regix

-...QUE SE JODAN EOSTIA, QUE SE JODAN TODO EL MUNDO, NO ES MI PUTO ASUNTO, SI ESTE MUNDO QUIERE INTERFERIR CON MI VENGANZA, ENTONCE ESTE MUNDO DEBE DESAPARECER SI ES NECESARIO PARA MATARTE!...-exclama Isary lanzándose hacia Regix

Verum se lanza para lanzar una huelga descendente pero Isary rápidamente lo detiene para golpear a la nuca de Verum dejándolo inconsciente para luego lanzarse con todo a Regix.

Regix bloquea el ataque con su espada, Isary y Regix choca espada contra espada, Isary cambia la gravity blade con hacha de leviathan y saca su pistola negra con luz azul neón llamado Donner.

-...linda arma mi amor...como se llama...-decía Regix.

-...muerete infeliz...-exclama Isary disparando una lluvia de balas hecho de electricidad pero Regix esquiva fácilmente.

Isary salta para golpear el hacha al suelo haciendo surgir picos de hielos para atravesar a Regix pero el dios del caos envolvió su cuerpo con calor haciendo que los picos de hielos se derritiera al contacto.

Isary intento disparar sólo para que Regix con su puño al rojo vivo atravesará al pecho haciendo que Isary se quedará paralizada mientra vomita sangre.

pronto Regix saca el puño dejando a Isary con un agujero gigante en su pecho.

Ella cae muerta al suelo mientra Regix miraba a Isary con tristeza, la batalla cada vez se volvía interminable para Regix, sabía lo terca que es Isary cuando se trata de venganza.

-...finalmente, ahora eres mía...-decía Regix a punto de tocar a Isary sólo para recibir un puñetazo al rostro haciendo retroceder a Regix.

Regix miro al responsable, un tipo de cabello negro picudo, usaba una especie se ropa de secundaria.

-...el único que me separa de Isary, eres tú, Kamijou touma, la diosa fue estúpida al ver invocando no sólo a Isary, si no también a ti...-decía Regix

-...(respiro)...no dejaré que le haga daño a ella, maldito...-decía Touma.

-...idiota, crees que me vencerá con tu mano especial, no seas idiota, Isary será mía, y tu no tendrá derecho de interferir...-exclama Regix.

-...esta equivocado maldito, Issei no es un objeto o propiedad para presumir, si crees que te permitiré que le haga lo que quiera con ella, entonce voy a hacer pedazos tu ilusión...-decía Touma sin saber que ella también fue escuchada por Isary que también fue escuchada.

-...Touma...-murmura Isary.

-...inténtalo humano...soy un dios...-exclama Regix lanzando una ráfagas de lanzas hecho de oscuridad.

Touma extiende su mano haciendo que las lanzas entrar al contacto, se dispersas de la nada.

Touma pronto se lanza hacia Regix que lanzaba ráfagas y ráfagas de oscuridad pero Touma con su mano lo anula todo hasta estar enfrente de Regix tomándolo por sorpresa.

-...esto es por causarle mucho sufrimiento a Issei infeliz, aprieta bien los dientes!...-exclama Touma para luego golpear a la mandíbula de Regix con tal fuerza que envió a Regix a estrellar contra el trono hasta ser pedazos.

Touma estaba sonriendo para luego mirar a Isary que se levantaba muy herida, se podría ver que sus heridas se sanaba, ella con tristeza miro a Verum que se encontraba inconsciente.

-...esta bien...Issei...-decía Touma queriendo extender su mano hacia Isary pero ella abofetea su mano y mira a Touma con ira.

-...porque me seguiste...era mi venganza...-decía Isary enojada...

-...cielo biri biri, yo solo quería salvarte...ademas no puedo permitir que tu sola carga con todo el dolor que lleva, te prometí que yo cargare la mitad de tu dolor...-decía Touma con seriedad.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Isary, ella no podía evitar sonrojarse hasta que miró a Touma con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...en verdad eres un idiota...-murmura Isary con sonrojo.

-...descuida Issei, vamos, te prometo que hallare la forma de que vuelva a la normalidad, así que vamos, los demás nos Naofumi y los demás nos espera...-decía Touma extendiendo su mano.

Sin decir nada, ella acepto la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

-...en serio quiero matarlo...-decía Isary mirando con odio a Regix que estaba inconsciente.

-...lo siento, si lo matamos, todo Eostia desaparecerá, incluyendo a Naofumi, Rhaptalia, Firo y los demás...por mucho que te duela, no podemos hacer nada...-decía Touma haciendo que Isary gruñe.

-...como sea, vamonos, no quiero estar aquí un segundo más...me repugna este lugar...-decía Isary.

Ante de que los 2 pudiera salir, una lanza de oscuridad corta el brazo derecho de Touma tomándolo por sorpresa a los 2.

Los 2 vieron a Regix que se levantaba.

-...no se ira a ninguna parte...-decía Regix.

Ante de Regix pudiera atacar, el lugar comenzó a temblar hasta que una brecha se abrió detrás de Isary.

La brecha comenzó a aspirar fuerte haciendo atraer a todos, el cuerpo de Verum fue absorbido por el portal.

Isary se horroriza al ver la brecha.

-...No, no, no, porque, porque no me dejan en paz Ophis!...-exclama Isary hasta ser absorbida por la brecha.

-...Issei!...-exclama Touma lanzándose hacia el portal.

Regix intento lanzarse pero el portal se cerró haciendo que Regix cayera de rodillas mientra se reía.

-...ja ja ja, crees que podrás escapar de mi, mu hermosa reina, te encontraré pronto...solo espero que Verum lo cuide mientra no estoy...-murmura con frialdad Verum al recordar a Touma.

El tipo que le robó el corazón de su reina.

Lo iba hacerlo pagar por frustrar su planes.

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: el pasado de Issei y Atreus hyoudou.**

En el castillo de maou lucifer, Sirzechs junto al resto estaba enfrente de la maquina de portal que fue inventado por Azazel y ajuka, todos estaban esperando ver que funcionará.

Ophis se encontraba comiendo una paleta mientra su mano derecha sostenía el cable que estaba conectada a la maquina.

-...listo, solo falta enfocar la energía de albion para buscar a issei...si issei fusionó la gema de albion en su booster gear, tal vez podamos abrir la brecha de forma específica para buscar la señal de energía de albion.-decía Azazel prendiendo la maquina.

-...date prisa, no me quedare mucho tiempo, tengo que ir al zoológico...-decía Ophis de forma inexpresiva.

Entre el grupo se encontraba Rias mirando la maquina, quería estar atenta para que pueda encontrarse con issei, 5 años lejos de ella, Rias se encontraba asustada por el simple hecho de que issei todavía le siga guardando rencor por el hecho que ella le mintió y que le guardo su secreto.

**5 años atrás.**

Vemos a issei mirando con incredulidad a Rias que estaba en silencio, ambos se encontraba en el salón de club del ocultismo, en la ventana se podía ver el amanecer.

-...Así que por eso me quería...por que tenia el sacred gear...-murmura Issei con rías que asentía.

-...si issei, al principio quería tu poder para salir de un matrimonio arreglado, con la fuerza actual que tenia con mi séquito, no podría ganar para salir del matrimonio, en ese momento cuando vi en ti el poder de la booster gear, tuve esperanza...así que envíe a koneko para vigilarte...-decía Rias triste.

-...koneko también, no, todos ellos lo sabían?...y aun así no me dijeron...-murmura Issei.

-...-Rias estaba en silencio hasta que issei sólo podía apretar los dientes.

-...entonce, también sabia de Raynare, sabía que ella me mataría para que tu pudiera aprovechar en revivirme para ser tu peón, tu lacayo...ja ja ja ja no crees que es demasiado tarde para que me diga esto ahora...?...-decía Issei con una risa hueca.

-...no quería que esto pasará, issei yo te quiero...se que te hable mal a tus espalda, pero si me da aunque sea una oportunidad, podré demostrarte que aún te quiero...-decía Rias queriendo acariciar la mejilla de issei, pero el se aleja su cara de la mano de Rias.

-...no quería que esto pasará? ...mírame Rias, soy fácil de manipular, creí que tu seria diferentes pero me doy cuenta que eres como los demás, yo lo único que quería era una persona que pudiera creer en mi...es lo que yo deseaba...fui tachado de pervertido, un inútil, fue difícil cuando mi familia desterró del clan por que fui débil cuando era niño...-decía issei con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rias estaba llorando, no sabia el daño que le hacía a Issei, en serio quería tratar de abrazarlo.

-...dime Rias, si yo no tuviera la booster gear desde el principio, aun me reviviria?...no, más importante aún, me amaría?...-pregunta Issei haciendo callar a Rias.

Rias aún no podía encontrar la forma de responder haciendo que Issei se riera.

-...como pensé. Era por la booster gear...sabes que, renunció...ya no seré parte de ustedes nunca mas, renunció a todos...a ser el héroe de las facciones, renuncio a ser el pilar...solo quiero irme lejos de todos ustedes...-murmura Issei mientra se iba dejando a una Rias que lloraba.

-...lo siento issei...no sabia el daño que te hacia...-lloraba Rias.

**5 años después**

Desde entonces, issei no había regresado nunca mas, eso le preocupo mucho a Rias junto a su nobleza, los líderes hacían un esfuerzo para encontrar a Issei pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano hasta que Ophis descubrió algo importante.

issei fue invocado a la fuerza por una entidad que venía de la brecha dimensional, al parecer issei fue enviado a otro mundo por no se cuanto tiempo.

Por eso ellos hacían un esfuerzo para sacar a issei de este mundo, aunque le tomaría un tiempo, ya estaba preparando para activar la puerta.

-...todos estén atento...-exclama Azazel subiendo la palanca activando la maquina, en este momento, el portal comenzó a abrir una brecha donde mostraba la silueta de 3 personas.

Todos estaban atento a lo que pasaría, pero de repente la maquina comenzó a fallar, los relámpagos salieron de la maquina, Ajuka al ver eso, exclama en pánico.

-...el portal no puede soportar estar abierto mucho tiempo, apagalo Azazel, apagalo!...-exclama Ajuka.

-...eso intento...-exclama Azazel queriendo bajar la palanca.

En este instante, surge alguien del portal, era un joven de 13 de cabello blanco con un mechón negro, el cae al suelo rodeadose, no el portal sale 2 personas.

Una chica de cabello blanco y un chico de cabello negro que le faltaba su brazo, el chico agarro la chica para luego caer haciendo que los 2 se ruede por el suelo.

El portal se cierra, eso cerró la conexión entre los 2 mundos.

Eso causó que una cierta diosa no estuviera feliz en lo más mínimo.

**_Mundo de eostia_**

En el castillo, en el trono se podía ver una niña de cabello rubia y ojos verdes con alas en su cabeza.

Mavis vermillion, la diosa de la luz, se encontraba molesta mientra meditaba.

-...no, no, no, maldición, mis 2 héroes ya no están en Eostia, y todavía no a matado a Regix, tantos sacrificio a la basura...-murmura Mavis triste mientra recordaba a una Isary con lágrimas abrazando a un bebé recién nacido, podría ver la desesperación en ella.

Mavis pronto golpeó con su mano en el apoya brazos, ella se tapó su cara con sus manos.

-...se que mis intenciones fueron horrible issei, jugar con tu mente era completamente imperdonable, perdóname issei, solo quería ganar la guerra santa y ver muerto a Regix, te prometí que te daría la felicidad que siempre a querido cuando la guerra santa terminará...el sello de memoria ahora se destruirá una vez que esta afuera del mundo.,...-murmura en llanto Mavis, estaba arrepentida por las atrocidades que le hizo a issei, la había obligado a tal tormento sólo para ganar la guerra santa.

**En el mundo de Dxd.**

Todos estaban en silencio mirando a los 2 que estaban en el suelo, el chico de cabello negro estaba sangrando mucho ya que le faltaba su brazo derecho, mientra la chica de cabello blanco se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Ella comenzó a mirar a todo a su alrededor hasta que se horrorizó por completo al ver a todas las facciones.

-...no, no, no, no...no ahora...-murmura Isary comenzando a sentir pánico al ver a todos, no quería estar en este mundo.

-...Issei...-murmura lastimado Touma atrayendo la atención de Isary.

-...Touma...resiste...ten toma, mi pócima de sanación...murmura Isary dando el frasco pero el aura verde se dispersó causando que ella gruñe.

-...ese maldito poder interfiere con la pócima...-murmura enojada y asustada Isary.

mientra Isary estaba ocupada tratando con su amigo, los líderes todavía estaba precavido por esto visitantes.

-...no pudimos sacar a Issei pero al menos sabemos que funcionó de todo con el portal...-decía Azazel poniendo feliz al resto sólo para que Ophis hablará.

-...portador de ddraig esta aquí...puedo sentir mi poder y el olor, viene de ella...-decía Ophis señalando a Isary.

Todos estaban sorprendido, koneko usó su olfato sólo para sorprenderse mientras unas lágrimas apareciera.

-...es cierto...es Issei-sempai...-murmura Koneko haciendo sorprender a todos en especial a Rias.

-...mi Issei...-murmura Rias queriendo acercarse a ella.

**Con Isary y Touma.**

Isary sólo podía fruncir el ceño al ver que Touma poco a poco se reía por el dolor, bueno, no era la primera vez que le corta el brazo, siempre que Touma perdiera el brazo, se volvía a regenerar después, aunque era por un tiempo limitado.

Isary ahora enfocó su mirada en el niño que estaba inconsciente, ella tenía una mirada oscura mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el niño atrayendo la atención de las facciones.

-...Este niño...tiene que morir, si es cierto que es hijo de Regix...no me importa si tiene mis genes, con tal ver a Regix sufriendo, mataré a todos lo que el ame...-murmura con odio Isary sacando el hacha de leviathan.

-...Issei...-murmura Touma agarrando por el tobillo a Isary haciendo que ella mire a Touma con una mirada oscura.

-...sueltame Touma, es algo que yo deba hacer...-decía irritada Isary.

-...se que vas a hacerlo, no vale la pena, no eres una asesina, eres mi amiga, no puedo permitir que ensucie tus manos con sangre de un niño inocente que no tuvo la culpa de nacer...eres mejor que esto...-decía Touma.

Isary estaba en silencio hasta que se dio la vuelta y mirara a Touma con una sonrisa.

-...tu siempre encuentra me manera de ayudarme, por eso eres mi mejor amigo...-decía Isary para luego enviar a Touma de una patada hasta que su cuerpo estrellará contra una ventana.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a todos, ahora vieron que Issei caminó hacia el niño mientra tenía el hacha de leviathan.

Cuando llegó, ella levantó el hacha con la intención de decapitar al niño.

Ante de que pudiera hacer algo, se detuvo, Isary había detenido el ataque mientra su brazo temblaba, la frente tenía un sello mágico parecido a un candado para luego romperse.

Lentamente Isary con su mano toca su cara mientra se aleja del niño.

-...porque dude, porque ahora, quería matarlo...esos recuerdos, no tenía esto recuerdos ante...-murmura Isary mientras su cabeza era abrumados por una gran variedad de recuerdos que no tenia.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...,-exclama en dolor Isary mientras cae de rodillas.

Comenzó a recordar cómo era issei abandonando kuoh para ir a la escuela donde conoció a kamijou touma, después recordó como fue invocado a la fuerza por una diosa llamada mavis junto a touma y se unió a un reino donde conoció a naofumi y los demás.

Cómo ella fue secuestrado por Regix donde lo convirtió en mujer y que le quitó su virginidad haciendo que ella se quede embarazada por el, la trauma y el miedo hizo que ella escapara de milagro de Regix para terminar en caer en el abismo donde tuvo que sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Cuando había logrado al final sobrevivir al abismo orcus, ella dio luz a un niño pequeño causando que ella llorará al ver como nació, ella recordó como intentó matar al bebé ante sólo para fallar ya que era un bebé inocente que no tuvo la culpa.

Un recuerdo era algo que ella nunca olvidará.

**Flash back**

Vemos a Isary estando en una aldea, ella se acercó a un orfanato para dejar al bebé que había crecido un poco, podía ver la inocencia en sus ojos.

Ella lo alzó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-...lo siento pequeñín, pero te dejare aquí para que te adopte una familia cariñosa, yo no tengo tiempo para ti...lo siento..,,-murmura triste Isary haciendo parpadea el bebé.

Justo cuando intentaba dejar al bebé, algo paso. ?

-...mamá...mamá ...-murmura el bebé con una sonrisa adorable.

Eso paralizó a Isary, su cuerpo temblaba mientras las lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos.

Ella, ella no había esperado para nada, sus primeras palabras, le llegó a su corazón.

-...porque...porque estoy llorando...-murmura Isary viendo al bebé riéndose.

-...mamá, mamá...-decía el bebé haciendo que ella lloré mientra lo abraza.

No tenia a nadie en este mundo, solo ese niño para que le hiciera compañía en su solitaria vida.

después ella estuvo estuvo criando mucho al bebé y le dio un nombre, Atreus, era su nombre y ella le daría mucho cariño a su bebé.

Comenzó a olvidar su venganza y trato de vivir su vida como una ama casa y como madre para Atreus hasta que paso ese fatídico hijo.

-...devuelveme a mi hijo...-exclama en llanto y furia Isary siendo aprisionada por unos grupos de dioses mientras veía a un bebé Atreus siendo llevando por Regix que lo miraba triste.

Enfrente estaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ella miraba con tristeza a Isary.

-...perdóname, hago esto para ganar la guerra santa, esos recuerdos que tiene con tu hijo será un obstáculo, a partir de ahora matará a Regix y al hijo del él para que así terminar con la guerra santa...-decía Mavis poniendo su mano en la frente haciendo aparecer un sello mágico en su frente.

-...no, no, todos menos mis recuerdos con Atreus, no me quite a mi hijo...es el todo lo que me queda...-exclama en desesperación Isary haciendo llorar mucho a Mavis.

-...perdóname issei, pero te prometo que todos los dioses y yo te recompensaremos después de la guerra santa..solo para que Isary mirara con una mirada furiosa.

-...todos ustedes son iguales, humanos, dioses, demonios, todos son iguales de manipuladores, solo buscan usarme, los odios, te odio, los mataré a todos, me oíste, te mataré Mavis...-rugía en llanto isary.

-...perdóname isary...todo por un bien mayor..,...-decía mavis para sellar todos los recuerdos dejando atrás los recuerdos de su violación a mano de Regix y su deseo de venganza.

Mavis ya había preparado su mejor arma para terminar con la guerra santa, aunque sus acciones era peores, ella creería en el bien mayor.

**Fin del flash back.**

El silencio era todo, isary dejo de gritar, ella dejo tirado el hacha mientra cae de rodillas, su expresión era rota, toda la desesperación, comenzó a sollozar mientra mira a verum que todavía estaba inconsciente.

-...yo, yo estaba a punto de matar a mi bebe, a mi Atreus...-lloraba muy arrepentida Isary queriendo acercarse al niño pero no podía.

-...Issei...esta bien...,-decía una voz que paralizó a Isary, ella con incredulidad miro a Rias, la persona que menos quería ver.

-...Yo te conozco...-murmura Isary levantándose mientras recoge el hacha.

-...la causante de todos esto, nunca me dejaste morir, tampoco me dejas vivir...-decía Isary recordando su pasado con Rias siendo la causante de todos.

-...Issei, yo...-intento hablar Rias sólo para que Isary aparezca enfrente de Rias con su hacha a punto de tocar su cabeza sólo para terminar con una gran explosión.

Todos vieron a kiba que había logrado salvar a Rias de milagro.

-...buchou, esta bien...-exclama Kiba.

-...issei intento matarme..,.-murmura incrédula Rias ya que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por Issei.

Todos vieron a Issei salir del humo de la explosión, vieron a ella en su forma humana pero con rasgos de dragón ya que tenía garras y cuernos rojos en su cabello.

-...Traiganme a Rias !...,.-rugía Isary enloquecida llena de rabia y desesperación haciendo que el hacha de leviathan explotará en electricidad negra.

Todos se prepararon para tratar de calmar a Isary que esta su estado berserker.

**Mientra tanto con Touma.**

Touma se levantaba después de recibir la patada de su amigo.

-...resiste Issei, te salvare como pueda...no dejaré que tu sólo cargue con tus sufrimiento...es la que un amigo hace...-murmura Touma con seriedad mientras camina hacia el castillo con la intención de detener a Issei.

Ya lo había hecho ante y lo, volvería hacerlo, después de todos, Issei era la persona mas importante que Touma tenía.

**Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Issei el héroe del hacha y Touma el héroe del puño**_

_**Flash Back hace 5 años**_

Abriendo los ojos, Issei y Touma se encontraba en el suelo debajo de un círculo mágico en un lugar que no conocía, parecía un castillo, era algo que Issei estaba familiarizado.

-...que pasó?...-murmura Touma que se reincorpora mientra acaricia su cabeza, su brazo derecho era cubierto con vendas para tapar su imagine breaker y así evitar ser víctima de la mala suerte que Imagine breaker.

-...no lo se, pero algo no me gusta para nada...debemos irnos ahora...-murmura Issei con irritación ya que sabía por experiencia cuando se trata de seres sobrenaturales.

-...tranquilo Issei, todavía es una locura, no sabemos donde estamos...-murmura Touma hasta que la gran puerta se abrió y de paso escuchó una voz femenina.

-...no hay de que tener miedo, mis héroes, bienvenido a Eostia, yo los invoque...-decía una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con alas en su cabeza, llevaba un vestido gótico negro y volantes blanco.

Issei y Touma parpadea al escuchar lo que dijo la niña.

-...no puede ser...-murmura Issei al darse cuanta que ahora ya no estaba en Tokio, en la academia.

-...espera espera, me esta diciendo que no estamos en mi mundo, estamos en un mundo nuevo, igual que esos isekai que se leen en novela ligeras...-exclama Touma.

-...je je je se que es difícil de asimilar, aunque no se que es isekai o novelas ligeras, pero de seguro son costumbres de donde ustedes vinieron...-decía Mavis, eso hizo que Touma se sonrojara por la sonrisa muy adorable de niña.

Issei por otro lado miraba a los guardias que estaba detrás de las puertas, también podía sentir firmas mágicas en ellos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la enorme poder mágico que venía de Mavis, ella estaba al nivel de ophis y Issei tenía que tener cuidado con ella.

-...buenos, quiero saber los nombres de mis valientes héroes del otro mundo...,-decía Mavis.

-...soy Kamijou Touma, estudiante de secundaria, 17 años...-decía Touma.

-...Issei...solo issei...-decía Issei con seriedad consiguiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de Touma.

-...issei y Touma...Sus nombres son interesante, me presentaré, mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion, soy la diosa de la luz y de la paz...un placer conocerlo..-decía Mavis.

-...una diosa, una loli diosa...-exclama Touma sorprendido.

-...esta chica me da mala espina...-pensó Issei mirando de forma sospechosa a Mavis.

-...buenos, los guiares para que conozca el lugar donde se encuentran, porque el castillo es muy grande y tal vez ustedes se pierdan fácilmente...-decía Mavis sólo para que Issei habla con seriedad.

-...no me moveré de aquí hasta que me de respuesta...-decía Issei sorprendiendo a Touma y a Mavis.

-...Issei...-murmura nervioso Touma viendo como los soldados preparan sus armas en guardia.

-...no touma, siento que esta chica no dijo mucho, créeme, algo me da mala espina este lugar...-murmura Issei mirando con frialdad a los soldados, Issei preparó su booster gear mientra Touma sacaba sus vendas, ambos se iba a luchar hasta que Mavis hizo detener a los soldados con su mirada.

Los soldados se quedaron quieto mientra guardaba sus armas, ellos comenzaron a retirarse haciendo que Touma suspire de alivio.

Mavis se acercó hacia Issei y lo miró a los ojos.

-...perdón por las acciones de mis soldados, ellos sólo hacen su trabajo...como dije ante, ustedes están en Eostia, mi mundo...Los invoque por una razón...ustedes fueron elegidos para ser los héroes de Eostia...-decía Mavis sorprendiendo a Touma y un poco a Issei.

Touma se acercó a Issei y le susurró al oído.

-...ya se a donde va esto, si nos invocaron, fue para que tu y yo derrotemos a un rey demonio o el malo de la historia...-decía Touma con seriedad.

-...ya veo...a quien debemos derrotar exactamente?...-murmura Issei con seriedad.

Mavis sólo podía suspirar para mirar con seriedad a los 2.

-...a Regix caelum...el dios de la oscuridad y la guerra...un tirano que gobierna con puño de hierro, Regix y sus hombres declararon la guerra santa contra nosotros, el causa muertes y destrucción por toda Eostia...nosotros debemos salvar Eostia para que este en paz nuevamente...-decía Mavis, Issei seguía con duda mientra Touma serio.

-...es horrible...-decía Touma.

-...porque nosotros...si tu eres la diosa, seria mas fácil para ti acabar con todo, verdad?...-decía Issei haciendo un incómodo silencio.

-...no puedo...Regix es mas poderoso que yo y por mas que luche, no le ganaría, por eso tuve que recurrir a la invocación legendaria para traerlo a ustedes son más poderosos y que exista la posibilidad de vencer a Regix...-decía Mavis...

-...te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, nos trae a Touma y a mi a la fuerza para que luego tengamos que luchar en una guerra en la cual no nos conciernen...-decía Issei con frialdad.

-...Issei...-exclama Touma temiendo que haya ofendido a la diosa.

-...se que es egoísta de mi parte...esta mal en involucrarlo a ustedes, es que quiero salvar mi creación, no puedo perderlo a mano de Regix...se que lo que pido es mucho, pero necesito tu ayudas...-exclama Mavis.

Touma estaba a punto de hablar sólo para que Issei le de la espalda a Mavis mientra se acerca al círculo mágico.

-...me niego...no seré usado por nadie, busca a otro idiota, lo que le suceda a este mundo no es mi asunto...-decía Issei.

Mavis estaba triste mientra Touma miraba a Issei con seriedad.

-...Issei...no podemos abandonar a este mundo que necesita nuestra ayuda...si lo que dijo ella, entonce todas esas personas inocentes necesita héroes que le den esperanza...-decía Touma haciendo detener a Issei.

-...Touma...no es nuestro asunto en involucrarnos con este mundo, además...la ultima vez que confíe en alguien, terminó mal, porque crees que me cuesta confiar en alguien...,,-murmura Issei aún dando la espalda a Touma.

-...lo se, pero ella no parece ser una mala persona, admito que lo que ella hizo estuvo mal en involucrar, pero lo hizo para salvar a su mundo, a los habitantes, además, seria una oportunidad de vivir una gran aventura...que dices...-decía Touma.

Issei estaba en silencio hasta que dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a Touma.

-...bien, solo por está vez voy confiar un poco a ella, además es para evitar que tu no termine muerto...-decía Issei secamente haciendo reír a Touma.

-...no soy tan torpe...-decía Touma.

-...gracia...no sabes lo feliz que siento ahora...-decía Mavis con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...Los ayudaremos, pero a cambio queremos que nos de cualquier cosa que nosotros queramos cuando todo este asunto termine, sin excepciones...-decía Issei.

-...espera Issei, lo que pide es...-decía Touma sólo para que Mavis lo interrumpe.

-...por supuesto, juro como la diosa, que los demás dioses y yo te recompensaremos a los 2 cuando la guerra santa termine...-decía Mavis.

De repente Issei comenzó a sentir un poder tan grande, lo mismo con Touma, ambos miraron sus manos izquierda, tenían diferentes marcas.

La de Touma era la marca del puño mientras que la de Issei tenía la marca del hacha.

-...A partir de ahora, ustedes serán conocidos como Touma el héroe del puño y Issei el héroe del hacha...Los salvadores de Eostia...-decía Mavis con seriedad.

Touma sólo podía sonreír ya que iba a ser una aventura inolvidable mientras Touma se adelante, Issei se quería ir solo para que Mavis bloqueará el paso.

-...necesita algo?...-decía Issei con seriedad.

-...gracias, ahora que te veo, sus ojos muestra tristeza, incluso miedo de ser abandonado...verdad?...-decía Mavis haciendo que Issei abre los ojos.

Dando un paso a atrás, Issei mira a Mavis con seriedad.

-...como lo sabes...-murmura Issei.

-...como diosa, puedo leer los sentimientos como también los deseos más profundos de las personas, tu desea ser feliz...no te preocupe, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño...yo también deseo ser feliz...tal vez tu y yo podamos entendernos mejor...verdad Issei...-decía Mavis tocando la mano de Issei.

Issei al ver a los ojos de Mavis, sentía que no mentía, no sólo eso, de alguna manera sentía que Mavis le daba la seguridad y que también hizo desaparecer el miedo que siempre le atormentaba.

Con un suspiro irritado, Issei suelta la mano de Mavis y camina hacia la gran puerta para buscar a Touma.

-...vamos Vermillion-san, no iba a enseñarnos el lugar...-decía Issei haciendo feliz a Mavis mientra sigue a Issei.

-...gracia Issei...te prometo que nunca te arrepentirá,...-exclama feliz Mavis abrazando el brazo de Issei.

-...tch...esta cerca...-decía Issei.

-..ja ja ja ja Issei, eres un lolicon...-decía Touma.

-...que no lo soy idiota...-exclama enojado Issei.

Prontos ambos comenzaron a tomar rumbo para ir adelante a una nueva aventura, Issei y Touma se miraron para luego chocar puño con puño, iba a ser la aventura más genial de toda.

**Fin del flash back.**

**Fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**dark knight discord: ja ja ja ja ja a gracia amigo, no es un fic de traición por parte de las Gremory**_

**hcook10: kamijou touma de To aru majutsu. **

_**Capítulo 4: Isary mode berserker vs Dxd**_

-...Traiganme a Rias...-rugía Isary caminando hacia los demás con su hacha envuelta en rayos hasta que comenzó a correr hacia Rias y Kiba.

Kiba deja a Rias en el suelo mientra saca su espada para ponerse frente para proteger a Rias.

Isary corre para saltar hacia Kiba mientra envuelve el hacha con electricidad negra y también Ki de armamento, con una huelga descendente, envolvió a Kiba con una explosión.

El resto se preocupó por lo que sucedió hasta que el humo se disolvió revelando a Kiba y Xenovia detener a tiempo la hacha con sus espadas pero podía ver que les temblaba los brazos.

-...es fuerte...-murmura Kiba.

-...mas que fuerte, me duele los brazos, un golpe más y mis brazos se volverá inútiles...-murmura Xenovia.

-...Rarghhhhhhhh...-grita enloquecida Isary mientra le aplica una patada espartana al pecho de Xenovia haciéndola que ella se quede sin aire mientras es enviada lejos.

-...Xenovia!...-exclama Rias, Kiba y el resto del séquito.

Kiba intento con esfuerzo para tratar de resistir la presión pero la fuerza de Isary era muy superior, era como luchar con Sairaorg.

-...buchou, vuelve con los demás, no podre mantener a raya mucho tiempo...-exclama Kiba haciendo que Rias regrese con su séquito.

-...estorba mucho...-exclama Isary mientra lanza una potente huelga haciendo romper el espada de Kiba seguido con golpearlo con un puntazo a la mandíbula enviando a Kiba a estrellar contra una pared.

-...Kiba-sempai...-exclama Koneko.

Isary enfocó su mirada enloquecida en el grupo mientra se lanza, Grayfia se puso de frente para usar su poder mágico haciendo detener a Isary ya que vio como congeló sus pies hasta el estomago.

-...Isary-sama, por favor tiene que calmarse, no somos tus enemigos...-murmura Grayfia.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhhhhh..,...-rugía furiosa Isary mientra su cuerpo comenzó a generar calor debido a la ira de dragón haciendo derretir el hielo.

-...issei-chan puede hacer eso...-exclama Serafall al ver como el hielo se derrite.

Rápidamente Grayfia y serafall usas sus poderes de hielos para envolver a Isary en una explosión de hielos y niebla, eso preocupó a Rias y Koneko.

-...issei/issei-sempai...-exclama preocupada las 2.

-...no se preocupe, estará bien, el hielo sólo la mantendrá dentro hasta que se calme...ella en verdad se volvió violenta...,-murmura Grayfia al ver como el hielo comenzará a hacer grietas mientra el fuego negro salía entre las grietas.

Al ver eso, Grayfia y Serafall dieron un salto hacia atrás con el resto mientra un poderoso pilar de fuego negro envolvía le hielo haciendo derritir el hielo por completo.

Todos vieron a Isary salir entre las llamas negras dando un apariencia más sombría y intimidante.

Ella extiende su mano haciendo surgir de la nada múltiples lanzas hechos de Luz, de aceros negro, fuego negro, hielos, electricidad.

_**-...lanzas sagradas, amittam dark bolg, lævateinn, White album, lanzas de rayos...**_...-gruñe Isary haciendo que las lanzas mágicas apuntarán a las facciones.

-...mierda...-murmura Azazel al ver lo que ella iba a hacer.

Grayfia y Serafall reaccionaron a tiempo para crear una muralla gruesa de hielo, los líderes colocaron sus poderes mágicos para crear múltiples barreras mágicas.

Isary hizo llover las lanzas haciendo pedazos los sellos mágicos mientra la pared aguanta con fuerzas.

En ese instante, Isary pega un salta hacia la pared para cubrir su puño con ki de armamento seguido con envolverlo con fuego negro y rojo para golpear el muro haciendo pedazos.

Pronto Isary vio a primero a Serafall para lanzar una patada pero Serafall creo una barrera mágica para detener el ataque pero el golpe de Isary fue tan fuerte que destruyó el escudo mágico y envío a Serafall a rodarse por el suelo.

Isary vio a Gabriel, ella se quiso acercarse pero en ella paraliza mientra las sangre goteaba en el suelo

En este instante Isary fue brutalmente empaladas por lanzas de luz que venía de Griselda que estaba protegiendo a Gabriel que estaba en shock.

Todos vieron como ella cae muerta en el suelo mientra se formaba un charco de sangre.

Rias calló de rodillas al ver a ella muerta enfrente de ella, no podía articular una palabras, koneko también, ella también lloraba al ver como su sempai había muerto.

-...Griselda, porque...-murmura Gabriel al ver como ella asesinó a Issei enfrente de ella.

-...lo siento, es que parecía que no Iba a razonar, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño Gabriel-sama...-decía Griselda con seriedad.

De repente todos vieron a Isary que se levantaba mientra las lanzas de luz comenzaba a desaparecer.

-...imposible, le dí en los puntos vitales...-murmura Griselda mientra todos el mundo miraba sorprendido al ver como sus heridas se cerraba, Yasaka usando su olfato, vio que ella tenía esencia de vampiro.

-...Issei-dono aparte de tener esencia de dragón, también tiene esencia de vampiro...-murmura Yasaka sorprendidos.

De repente Isary es aprisionada por múltiples cadenas doradas, Odin tenía una expresión sería mientra extendía su mano contra Isary.

-... (suspiro)...realmente no me dejaste otra opción...no hay manera de que pueda salir de esas cadenas que puede incluso aprisionar a Fenrir...-murmura Odin viendo como ella se estaba esforzando en salir hasta que ella sonrió de forma sanguinaria.

Eso puso en guardia a todos.

-..._**Codicias**_...-murmura Isary haciendo que todos a su alrededor comenzaron a perder fuerzas mientra las cadenas perdía brillo hasta que cayeron al suelo.

-...que paso, siento que perdí fuerzas...-murmura Ajuka.

-...es como Divide de Vali...perdí poder mágico..-murmura Azazel.

Los demás se dieron cuenta, todos vieron a Isary sujetar las cadenas tenía aprisionado su cuerpo.

-...**A**_**bsorber**_...-murmura Isary haciendo desaparecer las cadenas en partículas de magias.

-...Las cadenas desaparecieron...-murmura Odin sorprendido.

Isary extiende su mano hacia Griselda haciendo que ella se sorprenda mientra se pone en guardia.

-..._**cadenas de fenrir...**_-murmura Isary haciendo surgir en la palma de su mano unos sarcillos de cadenas que aprisiona a Griselda por sorpresa.

-..._**Donner granate.**_...-murmura Isary haciendo envolver las cadenas con electricidad torturando a Griselda con una explosión de rayo para luego azotar a Griselda contra el techo haciendo pedazo el techo seguido con azotar con más fuerza al suelo creando un cráter para luego terminar con azotarla contra la pared hasta atravesarla, las cadenas volvieron a desaparecer.

-...Griselda...-exclama Gabriel se acerca a Griselda muy preocupada.

De repente Isary aparece enfrente de Gabriel con su hacha listo para aplastar su cabeza pero es golpeada por los rayos santos que venía de barakiel.

-...oye, no me haga hacer esto, tiene que calmarte!...-exclama Barakiel

-...Rarghhhhhhhh...,-ruge Isary mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a generar fuego de la ira de dragón, ella comenzó a caminar hacia barakiel ignorando los rayos.

Ante de que Barakiel pudiera hacer algo, Ella con una tremenda patada envuelta de ki de armamento y con electricidad, le patea en los huevos juntos con el coxis haciendo paralizar al cadre.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...,,-exclama de dolor Barakiel.

Todos los hombres se tocaron sus entrepiernas mientra Azazel sólo podía mirar con lástima a su amigo.

Barakiel cae inconsciente mientra se sujeta su entrepierna pero Isary con una patada, lo envía lejos hasta estrellar su cuerpo contra un pilar quedando pegado ahí.

-...Otousan.,,,,-exclama Akeno preocupada sólo para ver a Isary que aparecía enfrente, pero Irina y Rossweisse se puso enfrente con sus espada y escudos mágico.

-..._**Blitzschlag**_...-exclama Isary envolviendo su puño con ki de armamento seguido con electricidad negra para golpear a las 3 en volviéndola en una explosión de electricidad.

Cuando la explosión se disolvió, reveló a las 3 chicas al borde de ser inconsciente, el golpe de isary fue demasiado para soportar.

De repente unos láseres mágicos golpeó fuertemente a Isary haciendola retroceder, ahí vieron a Vali en su estado balance breaker a toda velocidad para impactar a Isary con fuerza haciendola retroceder a un mas.

Vali con un poderoso puñetazo, la golpeó a la mandíbula haciendo que ella se queda aturdida, Vali lanza una patada que la hizo retroceder a un mas.

Vali termina con disparar un aluvión de proyectiles mágicos en volviéndola en múltiples mágicos.

Vali luego extiende su mano contra el humo que se disolvió revelando a Isary herida pero se podía ver que sanaba.

-..._**Divide**_...-exclama vali usando todo su poder para debilitarla pero parecía que no funciona.

-...Vali cuidado, ella es issei...-exclama Azazel tomando a Vali por sorpresa.

-...desde cuanto hyodou tiene tetas...-murmura Vali viendo como Isary se lanza para agarrar el rostro de Vali y azotar su cabeza contra el suelo haciendo pedazo el suelo junto con el yelmo.

Ella con frialdad, comenzó a pisar a Vali múltiples veces al pecho con su pie envuelto de Ki de armamento haciendo que Vali perdiera aire.

-...(maldición Vali, defiendete, o ella te abrirá más el culo!)...-exclama Albion en pánico.

-...eso hago Albion, pero el no tiene piedad...-exclama Vali sólo para que Isary salta para golpear con un doble pisotón al pecho haciendo gritar de dolor a Vali.

Isary agarró el pie de Vali y con fuerza lo arrojó al techo hasta que Vali cae al suelo, Isary salta para agarrar a Vali por la cintura y aterriza con un brutal suplex alemán haciendo pedazo el suelo creando una explosión.

Vieron como el polvo se disolvió revelando a Isary tener su pie sobre la espalda de Vali que estaba en el suelo, el golpe fue fuerte que casi hace pedazo la armadura, Isary lo agarra por la nuca y levantar su brazo envuelto de escama negras y rojas y envolverla con Ki de armamento y electricidad.

-..._**Combo Star..**_.,..-murmura Isary lanzando una ráfagas de puñetazos a la espalda de Vali con su mano derecha múltiples veces, después de 38 puñetazos, ella con una patada en el culo, lo manda contra el grupo.

todos estaban sorprendido, Isary fácilmente le barrio el suelo a Vali que era el más fuerte del grupo, en este instante aparece bikou y arthur con sus armas listo pero Ella los bloquea con sus brazos envuelto de Ki de armamento.

-...mierda...ella es extremadamente fuerte...-murmura Bikou, Arthur tenía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo su compañero.

-..._**Blindaje del rayo oscuro..**_...-murmura Isary explotando su cuerpo con electricidad envolviendo a los 2 con electricidad.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclama de dolor bikou y arthur al recibir cantidades de electricidad oscuras.

-..._**Isaac**_...-exclama Isary furiosa mientra aparece una figura imponente en la sombra de Isary, era una armadura roja viviente envuelta con un manto rojo desgarrado y que tenia una katana carmesí.

-...**_**el Rey carmesí...responde a tu llamado Mi lady...Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora.**_**...-rugía Isaac lanzando una ráfagas de puñetazos sobre Bikou y Arthur.

Bikou chillaba como mono mientra Arthur recibía una golpiza.

Con un puñetazo de Isaac, envió a los 2 contra el suelo para estar enfrente de las facciones.

-...todos ustedes insectos inferiores, no son nada ante la asesina de dioses, Lady Isary, arrodillanse ante mi verdadera diosa...-rugía Isaac con arrogancia y extrema lealtad a su dueña.

todos estaban a merced de ella, vieron como Isary tenía una sonrisa de psicópata mientras extendía su mano en el aire.

-...**_**White Nova...**_**...-murmura Isary creando una pequeña esfera de luz blanco.

Ophis y los demás se dieron cuenta del poder que tenia, todos se preparan.

-...Adiós Rias Gremory...,.-exclama enloquecida Isary lanzando la esfera contra el grupo.

Ante de que todos creían perdido, en el medio aparece un chico pelinegro con ropa de secundaria que extendía su mano contra la esfera blanca de luz.

En un parpadeo, White Nova, desaparece como si nada, Isary abrió los ojos al ver a Touma que extendía su mano.

su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad, las facciones también estaba sorprendido al ver a Touma que disolvió el ataque más poderoso como si nada.

-...Touma...-murmura Isary para luego mirar furiosa.

-...si vas a interferir, entonces mueres junto a Rias...Isaac...,-exclama enloquecida Isary.

-...**_**como ordene mi lady**_**...-exclama Isaac lanzándose hacia Touma.

Touma al ver que Isaac lanza el golpe, Touma esquiva el puño y salta para golpear con su puño a la cara de Isaac.

Isaac desaparece como si fuera niebla.

Touma mira a Isary que estaba muy pero muy furiosa.

-...ya te dije ante Issei, voy a salvarte, no dejaré que tu sólo cargué con todo el sufrimiento tu sólo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sea en la buenas o en las malas, siempre seré yo quien te salvé...-exclama Touma mostrando su brazo, la Imagine breaker.

Todos estaban sorprendido mientra Isary estaba muy furiosa, ella cubre su cuerpo con fuego negro seguido con electricidad y también sus brazos envuelto de Ki de armamento.

Ella saco su hacha de leviathan envuelto de rayo negro.

Touma se prepara para luchar contra Isary, estaba segura que ella no se contendría para nada.

**_**Fin del capitulo 4**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Isary vs Touma**

Isary sólo podía estar mas que furiosa, sus ojos enloquecido por la rabia de saber que todo este tiempo no fue más que una simple herramienta de Mavis, la maldita diosa que jugó con su mente y que casi la obliga a asesinar a Gospel.

Cuando vio a Rias gremory, la causante de toda esta mierda, solo quería eliminarla por ser también una maldita manipuladora, odiaba con toda su alma a los manipuladores.

Manteniendo apretado el agarre de su hacha, iba a golpear a Touma lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, no tenía intención de matar pero dejó que su rabia lo tomará lo mejor de ella.

Touma sólo podía estar en silencio, apretó bien fuerte el puño, tenia que salvar a Isary, tenía que hacer regresar a sus sentidos, incluso si tenia que despertarla a golpe.

Isary sabía muy bien que Touma era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con su poder llamado Imagine breaker, podía negar todos sus ataques mágicos, White Nova, un hechizo que tenia el poder para borrar una ciudad entera fue fácilmente negado por ese extraño poder.

Pero su poder físico estaba por encima de Touma, no necesitaba usar ataques mágicos para derrotarlo, ya había aprendido ese error por las malas cuando lo enfrentó por última vez.

Isary luego se empezó a calmarse mientra el fuego negro desaparecía, lo mismo con el blindaje de rayo, no podía arriesgarse a perder su hacha mágica, tenia que guardarlo en su** _[caja de tesoro]_ **donde tenía guardados todas sus armas que obtuvo en su aventuras por sus búsqueda de venganza.

-...sera muy difícil...pero no me daré por vencido, voy a salvarte issei, es mi culpa que no pude haberte evitado ser la marioneta de mavis...te salvare...-pensó Touma.

Touma recordaba muy bien el tiempo en que luchaba a lado de Issei en Eostia como unos de los héroes, aunque Issei tenía duda y sospechas desde el principio, ambos fueron tratados como dioses en el reino de veramin, donde él rey y la princesa siempre le trataba a issei como si fuera un regalo de los dioses.

Era realmente irritante para issei saber que es considerado el favorito de Mavis no sólo por su personalidad, si no también por la forma en como luchaba con la armadura de dragón.

Después de la invasión de Regix y el secuestro de Issei, Naofumi y el había hecho un gran esfuerzo para derrotar a Regix pero no pudo al final y termino con llevarse a Issei de su lado.

la ultima vez que lo vio, fue a Issei convertida en mujer y que sus ojos ya no tenía vida, pero lo que más le preocupo a Touma era las palabras de issei después de su encuentro.

-...por la diosa Mavis que me concedió el título del apóstol de la diosa, voy a borrar cualquier rastro de maldad del mundo...-decía Isary con una voz digna de una yandere, y no sólo eso, le había expresado el puro amor que tenia Issei sobre Mavis y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por su diosa.

Ya era bastante obvio que ella era controlada por la diosa, Touma con una gran determinación, se lanzó para luchar contra Isary.

La batalla había sido difícil y casi estaba a punto de morir ya que no usaba el mismo poder que tenia, Isary tenía inmortalidad y magia infinita con una gran variedad de ataques mágico, pero con la determinación inquebrantable, Touma impuso ante Isary y lo golpeó haciendo que Isary volviera a sus sentidos.

Después del que el Héroe más débil venciera al héroe más fuerte, Touma se había negado dejar a lado de Isary, después de que ella se despertará, Isary se sentía disgustada y enferma de decir que amaba a la diosa mavis, incluso se quería suicidarse para no vivir con esa gran humillación que Regix y Mavis le hizo pasar.

Touma había querido hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Isary a superar su trauma, ella se negó al final y noqueó a Touma expresando su disculpa y queriendo terminar con toda eostia matando a Regix, cuando Touma despertó, Isary ya no estaba ahora.

Touma sólo podía mirar con seriedad a Isary que se había calmado lo suficiente para disminuir su poder mágico mientra guardaba su hacha y sacaba su pistola Donner.

Parece que Isary sabía bien lo que Imagine Breaker era capaz.

-...porque hace esto, que busca realmente?...-murmura Isary tomando a Touma por sorpresa, el resto de la facciones también escuchaba lo que hablaba Isary.

-...yo...-decía Touma sólo para que Isary lo interrumpa.

-...no me vengan con esta mierda de que somos los mejores amigos, porque mierda intenta detenerme...estoy harta de que tu este apegado a mi como un maldito simio, cuantas veces te tengo que romperte los huesos para que entienda!...-exclama Furiosa Isary apuntando con su arma.

-...ja ja ja ja no tiene caso que intente hacerte el héroe ahora, ya que no estamos en Eostia, vamos maldito héroe dígame a la cara y trata de detenerme con tu Imagine Breaker...porque un disparo de mi arma sin necesidad de usar magia sería lo suficiente para matarte...-decía Isary con una mirada genocida.

-...pues adelante, disparame...-decía Touma haciendo que Isary se pusiera sería.

-...eres estúpido?, porque defiende a estas personas que ni siquiera los conoces, tanto es tu deseo de morir o estar con esa pequeña bruja de diosa te hizo pudrir el cerebro...-decía isary con rabia.

-...se que mi respuesta va a ser lo mismo, pero te prometí que te salvaría, Issei no vale la pena lo que haga con ellos...ya no hay necesidad de manchar sus manos con más sangres, no eres una asesina sin corazón...También es mi culpa que no puede salvarte de Mavis...-decía Touma haciendo que Isary se pusiera furiosa.

-...Cállate Cállate Touma, por supuesto que es tu maldita culpa, desde el principio yo sabía que esa bruja no era de fiar, tu mismo dijiste que estaríamos bien, ahora mírame como termine por tu culpa...crees que te volveré a escuchar otra vez...-rugía Isary con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ante de que Touma pudiera hacer algo, Isary rugió con furia mientra disparaba una ráfagas de bala contra Touma, pero el pelinegro al tener reflejos inhumanos, se lanza al suelo para esquivar los primeros proyectiles seguido con rodarse al suelo a un lado para esquivar los siguientes proyectiles.

Rápidamente Touma se rueda hasta un pilar y se pone detrás mientra Isary dejo de disparar mientra le gritar.

-...que pasa cobarde, donde esta esa confianza que tenia ante, sobre que me salvaría, sal del pilar para que pueda terminar contigo..,,-exclama Isary disparando con Donner haciendo que Touma pensara algo, sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Cuando lo saco, era un brazalete de plata con detalles negros, rápidamente se puso en su muñeca, activando el mecanismo, le brazalete formó un escudo circular color negro.

Era un escudo hecho de Ebano, el segundo acero más fuerte de Eostia, un escudo con este material sería lo suficiente para soportar fácilmente los ataques mágicos más débiles del calibre de Isary, incluso sería capaz de soportar los disparos de Donner.

El escudo también compensaba su falta de protección ya que era obvio que su Imagine Breaker sólo podía negar cualquier cosa ligado a lo sobrenaturales pero no podía protegerse de los ataques físicos como proyectiles, ataques de armas blanca.

Con el escudo en su mano, Touma salió del pilar y se lanzó hacia Isary con el escudo Ébano de frente, Isary sólo frunció el ceño al ver el escudo que ella le hizo para el una vez.

-...solo un cobarde usaría un escudo...-exclama Isary disparando múltiples veces contra Touma.

Touma no dijo nada, solo esquivaba los proyectiles y desviaba los pocos con su escudo.

Cuando llegó cerca de Isary, Touma lanzó un golpe con el escudo contra el arma para luego un puñetazo pero Isary esquiva para lanzar una patada pero Touma retrocede mientra Isary aprovecha para disparar pero Touma se agacha mientra usa su escudo para soportar los disparos.

-...inútil, ni ese escudo te vas a ayudar a soportar más de lo que puedo hacer...-murmura Isary cubriendo de electricidad su arma para luego disparar como un cañón de riel la bala como un láser naranja que impacto con fuerza a Touma.

Al usar el escudo, no se rompió pero la fuerza detrás del impacto hizo dislocar la muñeca, también fue tan fuerte que hizo rodar a Touma por el suelo.

Viendo como Touma se levantaba, Isary sólo podía fruncir el ceño mienta guardaba su pistola en su [Caja de Tesoro]. En su mano comenzaba a destella con magia blanca.

-...**_Creation_**...-murmura Isary creando 5 clavos hecho de Ébano, ella extendía su mano mientra usaba su pulgar y su índice con un clavo para envolver con electricidad carmesí.

-...ponemos a prueba a cuanto proyectiles de Riel puede soportar el escudo...-exclama Isary enloquecida para luego disparar con un láser naranja que impacto con fuerza al escudo haciendo que Touma fuera enviado a golpear al suelo otra vez.

Para su decepción, vio que Touma aún se volvió a levantar, al parecer, se había dislocado el brazo.

-...no me rendiré, seguiré así hasta que logre golpearte...-exclama Touma haciendo que Isary sonriera de forma sanguinaria.

-...vamos entonce, soportar todos mientras pueda...-exclama Isary disparando más y más clavos envuelto de láser naranja, cada impacto hacia retroceder a Touma hasta que un tercer clavo lo golpeó con más fuerza haciendo que Touma se rodará en el suelo.

Todas las facciones y sus antiguos amigos de issei estaban sorprendido por la forma como Issei actuaba, ante solía ser una persona amable y noble pero ahora era una persona totalmente distinto, y eso le asustó de muchas formas.

Isary dejo de sonreír al ver que Touma aún seguía levantándose con dificultad.

-...realmente eres resistente...pero tu brazo ya esta roto...-decía Isary al ver el brazo que estaba hinchado y que tenía un gran moretón púrpura, Touma sólo podía mostrar una expresión adolorido pero no mostraba desesperación y derrota, solo una inquebrantable determinación para sobrevivir a todos lo que le lancé.

Touma se prepara para lanzar sólo para escapar una voz femenina pero asustada.

-...Touma, donde esta, salvame Touma, tengo miedo!...-esos gritos de ayuda venía de Isary que tapaba su cara con su mano mientra comenzó a reirse con una mirada psicótica para luego abrazarse a sí misma mientra sonreía mostrando su desesperación.

Todos estaban perturbado por como Isary estaba pasando ahora.

-...nuca pensé que yo, de todas las personas, pediría tu ayuda para que tu me salvará cuando Regix me capturó...jajajajaja donde estaba cuando más te necesitaba...donde estaba cuando yo estaba sufriendo en el castillo, donde estaba cuando yo fui capturada por Mavis...donde demonio estaba!...-exclama llena de furia y llanto Isary.

Touma sólo podía mirar a Isary con tristeza y arrepentimiento, bajo el escudo mientras sólo podía imaginar lo mucho que sufrió Isary, debió ser horrible el sufrimiento que ella tuvo que soportar cuando estába con Regix.

Isary aprovecha para disparar el ultimo clavo con electricidad para atravesar limpiamente al hombro de Touma haciendo que el cayera al suelo mientra su hombro sangraba por la herida.

-...ja ja ja ja vamos, siente ese dolor, no es nada comparado con lo que eh sufrido en el castillo de Regix...Así que quédate en el suelo y no te levanté...-rugía enloquecida Isary.

Todos incluso Isary se sorprendió al ver a Touma a levantarse mientra la sangre goteaba de su brazo roto y lastimado, Touma tenía una expresión sería.

-...lo siento mucho, yo en verdad te fallé, como tu mejor amigo se suponía que nos cuidamos las espaldas pero cuando fuiste secuestrado por Regix, me sentí mal al no poder salvarte, todo el tiempo me culpe a mi mismo por no poder haberte protegido ante...que clase de amigo deja que sufrir a sus mejores amigos...yo no merezco ser tu mejor amigo...-murmura Touma.

Eso tomó a todos por sorpresa, Kiba a pesar que sintió envidia al ver que Touma tenía una buena relación con issei, lo mismo sentía Irina, se sentía usurpada.

Isary todavía no mostraba ninguna expresión luego de escuchar lo que dijo Touma.

Touma aún no había terminado de hablar.

-...de seguro sufriste demasiado, puedo ver todo el sufrimiento y el odio en tus ojos, ver esos ojos me hace doler y hacerme saber de lo estúpido que fui al no protegerte...pero ya no...no pienso rendirme...me prometí a mi mismo que te salvaría, que estaría a tu lado sea en las buenas o en las malas...incluso si tu me odia, jamás te daré la espalda...-exclama Touma causando que todos se sintiera conmovido por la determinación de Touma.

-...Souka...,.-murmura Isary para luego levantar su mano en el aire.

-...**_Lævateinn...White Álbum..._**...-murmura Isary creando una gigantesca esfera de fuego negro seguido con hacer surgir picos de hielos.

Todos vieron lo que ella iba a hacer, Touma se quitó el brazalete escudo y lo tiro al suelo.

-...dijiste que nunca te separas de mi lado, ponemos tu promesa a prueba!...-exclama Isary arrojando la esfera se fuego negro con picos de hielos sobre Touma.

Touma pronto se lanzó hacia la esfera con su puño listo, todas las facciones estaban sorprendido de lo suicida que era Touma al lanzarse hacia el ataque, todos vieron que el humano tenía su puño listo para mirar la esfera de fuego y hielo.

Isary sonrió de forma sanguinaria mientras usaba creation para preparar su arma.

-...no importa que tan imposible sea, destruiré tu dolor y desesperación con mi puño...-exclama Touma para golpear con un puñetazo a la esfera de fuego y hielo haciendo disolver por completo.

Touma sonrió pero su sonrisa luego desaparecer al ver una granada de tamaño de una pelota de fútbol enfrente de el.

Touma no tuvo tiempo y la granada explota en una gigantesca explosión de fuego.

Isary al ver como el humo se disolvió revelando a Touma muy herido, su cuerpo tenía quemaduras y su ropa ahora reducido a un pantalón con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo y su frente sangraba.

Vieron en cámara lenta como Touma iba a caer al suelo.

Cuando todos creían que Touma perdería, Touma se detiene a dura pena.

Isary y todos el mundo estaban sorprendido, no había forma que un humano pudiera soportar una gran explosión.

Isary estaba sin habla, vieron a Touma que caminaba de forma coja hacia Isary.

-...es una broma, no importa cuántas veces lo lancé con todos, nunca caerá...eso es algo que me enoja más...-murmura Isary para luego sonreír con una mirada de psicópata mientra su mano era envuelto de rayo negro.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja como los viejos tiempos Touma, esta vez, seré yo quien gane..,..-exclama enloquecida Isary para luego lanzarse hacia Touma con su puño listo.

Todos intentaron detener a Isary ya que el ataque que iba a usar tenía intenciones de matar.

Cuando Isary aparece enfrente de Touma.

-...Touma!...-ruge Isary lanzando su mano envuelto de rayo negro con intenciones de apuñalar al estómago de Touma.

Touma retrocede para luego golpear con su puño a la mano de Isary haciendo disolver el rayo seguido con quebrar 3 dedos con un sonido repugnante.

Isary apretó los dientes mientras Touma tenía una expresión adolorida pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Prepárate issei, es hora del que el héroe más fuerte pruebe un poco del héroe más débil...voy a protegerte de cualquiera que intente lastimarte, incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a todos los dioses...-murmura Touma mientra Isary observa en cámara lenta como el puño de touma estaba a escaso metro de tocar su cara.

Con un poderoso puñetazo, Touma golpeó a la cara de Isary haciéndola a golpear su espalda al suelo . quedando inconsciente.

Touma también cayó al suelo inconsciente, el daño también fue demasiado para el.

Todos estaban sorprendido, issei, el sekiryuutei, el héroe de las facciones, fue vencido por un golpe por un humano.

Nadie podría creerlo.

Sirzechs pronto y los demás reaccionaron a tiempo para llevar a los heridos al hospital incluyendo a Isary y Touma, más tarde ya iba a encontrar respuesta mientra que Ophis miraba a Gospel que estaba dormido en el suelo, ella miraba a Gospel.

El tenía la esencia de issei junto con su poder y la de gran rojo, pero también tenía esencia de algo muy oscuro.

**Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: el llanto de Isary y la decisión de Touma**_

En la sala de enfermería se podría ver al antiguo grupo de issei siendo Rias junto a su sequito, aunque algunos todavía estaba en cama debido a los daños que sufrió durante la pelea.

El grupo de Vali todavía seguían en cama debido a que sufrió mayor daño en la pelea siendo Vali, Arthur y bikou que el recibió más golpizas, kuroka y lefay estaban a lado de ellos para ayudarlo cuando ellos se despertará.

Irina, akeno y Rossweisse todavía estaban en cama debido a los ataques de rayos que Isary le dio, pero gracia a Asia, ahora las 3 estaban un poco mejor.

Con la ayuda de Asia, todos estaban más o menos curados por la pelea.

Aunque Rias y koneko mostraba una expresión triste al ver a Isary que todavía seguía sin despertarse después de la pelea con Touma.

Aunque eso le había tomado por sorpresa a todos, Touma, un humano fue capaz de luchar y vencer a Issei con un solo golpe, aunque el humano tampoco salió ileso después del daño que issei le dio.

Rias quería a Touma en una reja por golpear a issei, pero como su hermano ordenó que llevará a todos a la enfermería, Rias no tuvo más opción que llevar al humano.

Al menos le había ordenado a Asia que no usará su poder sobre el humano, Asia quería protestar pero Rias le había negado.

Ahora mismo el resto de los líderes estaba debatiendo del tema de Issei y de 2 visitantes que salieron del portal.

Aunque algo extraño pasaba a Ophis cuando vieron al niño, el niño se encontraba en un lugar aislado siendo Ophis que lo vigilaba.

-...crees que se despertará...-murmura Asia mirando tristemente a Isary ya que al principio veía a Issei como un hermano mayor.

-...no se...solo el tiempo lo dirá...-murmura Rias de forma triste.

-...es increíble que Issei haya cambiado tanto, no sólo eso, nos dio una paliza a todos...-murmura Xenovia tocando su pecho, ya que la patada que Isary le dio casi destruye todas sus costillas.

-...sin mencionar que le dejó al padre de Akeno en silla de ruedas junto a Vali de forma temporal hasta que ellos se puedan recuperarse...el daño si fue devastador...-murmura Rossweisse.

-...no puedo creer lo mucho que cambio, ahora es una mujer...-murmura Irina mirando a Isary que estaba dormida.

-...si, es incluso hermosa...no puedo creer que dije eso, issei-kun es mi mejor amigo.,,,-murmura Kiba con un ligero sonrojo.

-...no te sienta tan mal Kiba-sempai, yo también pienso que Issei-sempai es linda...,,-decía Gasper.

-...Issei-sempai no parecía muy feliz cuando vio al humano, parecía muy enojado y triste...-murmura Koneko haciendo que Rias mirara a Touma que estaba en cama a lado de isary.

-...tch, no se que relación tiene ese humano con mi issei, pero si lo que dijo Koneko es cierto, el le hizo algo...debería matarlo ahora...-susurra enojada Rias queriendo desintegrar a Touma con su poder de la destrucción.

-...no sólo eso...el niño que vino del portal, tenia la esencia de Issei-sempai...el niño es hijo de sempai...-decía triste Koneko tomando por sorpresa a todos el presente.

Rias quería negar, quería que fuera una cruel broma, una pesadilla a punto de despertarse, pero nada.

-...no puedo creerlo...yo quería tener un hijo con issei, incluso quería llamarlo Ex, el nombre que issei quería ponerlo...-murmura Rias queriendo llorar ya que su deseo más grande es ser madre y esposa de su querido Issei.

de repente se escuchó unos murmuró, todos vieron a Isary que lloraba mientra murmuraba dormida.

-...por favor, no te lleve a mi hijo, Atreus es todo lo que me queda...no, no...-lloraba dormida Isary.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver y escuchar, incluso escucharon el nombre del hijo de issei, pero al ver que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, querían ayudarlo.

-...issei-san...-exclama preocupada Asia acercándose hacia issei

En un parpadeo Isary abrió los ojos en pánico mientra se levantaba mientra saca Donner de su [Caja de tesoro] y apunto a Asia en la frente.

Isary estaba respirando fuertemente mientra sus lágrimas bajaba, todos estaban sorprendido, Asia estaba paralizada por sentir el cañón del arma en su frente.

Rápidamente Isary desenfundo su arma y lo colocó de nuevo en su [Caja de tesoro] y miró a su alrededor, miraban a todos los miembros del séquito, también miraba a Rias con frialdad.

Ya ni valía la pena gritar o pelear, se encontraba muy cansada ahora como para perder tiempo con ella.

-...estoy en la enfermería?...-murmura Isary dando la vuelta para sentarse al borde a la cama. Ella se tapa su cara con su mano mientra recordaba la situación en la que estaba.

Había recordado todo lo que paso, desde ser traído a la fuerza por Ophis hasta perder el control debido a que se dejó llevar por la ira después de enterarse de que Mavis jugó con su mente ignorando a todos ellos detrás suyo.

Después recordó a Touma y su pelea donde terminó con Touma dando un golpe en su cara, ya iba 2 veces que perdía contra Touma.

-...je je, no importa que método use, nunca caerá, esto es lo que más odio de el...-murmura Isary al recodar la mirada de determinación de Touma.

Ante tenía la misma determinación que Touma cuando aún estaba con Rias pero después de que ella dijéra la verdad, ya no tenía esa clase de determinación, ver a Touma le recordaba mucho a su pasado.

-...Issei...-murmura una vez tímida haciendo que Isary mirara con una mueca de disgusto a Rias que estaba tímida.

-...Rias...-murmura con irritación Isary, eso puso nervioso a Rias.

-...tranquilo Issei, esta en la enfermería, no tiene porqué preocuparte...-decía Rias.

-...ya veo...,.donde esta...el...-murmura Isary.

-...quien?...-pregunta Rias.

-...Donde esta el idiota...-murmura Isary con frialdad, Rias sólo podía señalar a Touma que estaba en cama, Isary no dijo nada, se levantó de su cama y se acercó hacia el.

Rias esperaba que ella mataría a el por venganza pero lo que le sorprendido fue la mirada de preocupación.

Isary tenía una mirada inexpresiva pero podía ver un grado de preocupación en su único ojo.

-...fuiste un completo idiota.,...jamás cambiará...-murmura con un suspiro Isary para luego mirar las heridas de Touma.

-...aun no te a curado de todos...-murmura Isary, Asia se acercó hacia Isary de forma tímida.

-...quiere que lo cure, issei-san...-pregunta Asia.

-...no te moleste en sanar a el, su poder será inútil en el idiota ya que el puede negar cualquier cosas relacionada a la magia...-murmura Isary mientra se sienta a lado de Touma.

Asia se deprimió, Isary miro a Touma que seguía sin despertarse, ella inconsciente tocando su cara recordando el golpe que le dio, ella no podía evitar dar una mueca de irritación.

-...issei, esta bien?...-preguntas Irina.

-...todos ustedes, afuera...-murmura Isary molesta.

-...Pero sempai...-decía Koneko triste.

-...Fuera!...-grita enojada Isary haciendo que el resto tenga que salir para no hacerla enojar más a Isary, todos se fueron dejando a Isary sola en la enfermería con Touma.

Isary mira a Touma que estaba respirando suavemente, Isary no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Touma.

_**"..de seguro sufriste demasiado, puedo ver todo el sufrimiento y el odio en tus ojos, ver esos ojos me hace doler y hacerme saber de lo estúpido que fui al no protegerte...pero ya no...no pienso rendirme...me prometí a mi mismo que te salvaría, que estaría a tu lado sea en las buenas o en las malas...incluso si tu me odia, jamás te daré la espalda"...-exclama Touma con determinación.**_

Isary sólo podía mirar a Touma dormido mientra se sonroja, ella quería acariciar su frente pero se detuvo y negó su cabeza.

-...idiota, siempre actuando como si fuera un protagonistas de esas novelas ligeras que tanto lees...idiota idiota...-murmura Isary sonrojada para luego ponerse sería.

Isary sacó algo de la _**[caja de tesoro]**_, aparte de la gran variedad de ataques mágicos que tenia en su repertorio, ella también era sinergista, una habilidad de alquimia muy avanzada que le dio la capacidad de crear armas de destrucción masiva, todas las armas estaban guardada en la _**[Caja de tesoro].**_

Después salir con vida del abismo orcus, y dar luz a su hijo, cuando decidió aceptar su nueva vida como madre soltera, había usado su habilidad de Sinergista para crear un golem autómata que fuera leal a ella.

El golem autómatas era un robot y su principal deber era ser su maid personal y también ser la niñera de Atreus.

En un destello de magia, aparece una chica que estaba de una sola rodilla con su puño en el suelo.

chica que es baja en estatura y tiene el pelo largo y liso rojo dorado. Ella usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo, mientras que su ojo derecho tiene un color esmeralda y marca de mirilla de francotirador en la pupila. Su cara es muy delicada, parece que fue hecha a mano artificialmente. Lleva accesorios con estampados de camuflaje militar.

Su atuendo es como la maid de Francia pero equipada con accesorios militar con armaduras en la parte de su cintura y un par de grebas, en su cintura tiene su ametralladora M60 con mira láser.

-...Shizu delta, respondiendo a su ordene, Isary-sama...-murmura la automata con un tono monótono, ella era un golem autómata que funcionaba debido al núcleo mágico en su corazón artificial.

Isary saco de su _**[caja de tesoro]**_ el equipo de primeros auxilios, Shizu tenía conocimiento de todos, de cocina, de artes marciales, conocimientos médicos avanzado, conocimientos militar y de armas.

-...bien Shizu, quiero que cure a Touma, limpias sus heridas y curarlo...-ordenó Isary con seriedad.

-...como ordene, Isary-sama...-murmura Shizu mientras se acerca a Touma y con facilidad lo desnudan para luego comenzar a administrar los primeros auxilios.

Mientras Shizu le daba los primeros auxilios, Isary se cambiaba su ropa que usaba cuando luchaba con regix por una casual, después de cambiarse, ella se acercó a ver como iba.

Ahí vio a Shizu terminando de colocar las últimas vendas en la vendas en la cabeza de Touma, tenia vendas por el pecho, brazo derecho y cabeza.

Después de esto, Shizu estaba parada mirando a isary.

-...termine de limpiar sus heridas, vendes las partes abiertas de la heridas y estará bien si solo descansa..,.-decía Shizu.

-...bien, descansa...-decía Isary.

-...como ordene, Isary-sama...-murmura Shizu para luego quedarse parada y estando en silencio.

Isary se quedo sentada mirando a Touma, ella bosteza mientra cierra un pocos sus ojos, estaba un poco cansada y necesitaba descansar.

Cuando cerró los ojos, ella lentamente comenzó a dormir tranquilamente hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

**_**Sueño de isary**_**

Vemos a Isary que tenia su espada clavado en el corazón de Regix, ella tenía su mirada vacía, sacando la espada del pecho, rápidamente le corta la cabeza matando de una vez por toda al hombre que le arruinó su vida.

-...finalmente, todos se termino...-murmura Isary limpiándose su mejilla que tenia sangre en su mejilla.

-...mamá...-murmura una voz pequeña haciendo que Isary abriera los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a un bebé en el suelo un poco más lejos, el bebé tenía el cabello blanco con un pequeño mechón negro y un par de cuernos pequeños con alas de dragón blanco y una cola pequeña.

Isary sólo podía mirar al bebé con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...mamá, mamá...-cantaba el bebé extendiéndose sus pequeños brazos hacia Isary esperando su brazo.

-...Atreus...-murmura Isary mientra corre para luego alzar a su bebé y abrazarlo.

-...perdóname, perdóname, fui una mala madre, te prometo que te cuidaré y te protegere, mi bebé...-murmura con lágrimas Isary abrazando a su bebé.

Pero el bebé no decía nada hasta que una voz familiar de escucho.

-...felicidades Issei, salvaste a Eostia, a eliminado tanto a Regix como el hijo de el, ahora el mundo está en paz nuevamente...-decía Mavis detrás de Isary tomando por sorpresa a ella.

Isary parpadea para darse cuenta que abrazaba el cadáver de un niño de 11 de cabello blanco y mechón negro, al parecer, le había atravesado al corazón con Ascalon.

Isary estaba en silencio mientra sus ojos tardaba mucho en procesar, hasta que se dio cuenta.

Atreus, su bebé, había sido asesinado...por sus manos.

-...No, no, no, no, no, que sea una pesadilla, si, tiene que ser una pesadilla...-lloraba Isary para luego llorar mientra comenzaba a recordar cómo ella sufría a mano de Regix.

Con la trauma que Regix le dio y como Mavis le selló sus recuerdos que tenia con Atreus, Isary enloqueció hasta el punto de que ella grita de la agonía.

****Fin del sueño.****

Rápidamente Isary se despierta toda sudada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella estaba mirando a su alrededor, Shizu seguía en su lugar en silencio y touma todavía seguía dormido.

Isary sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra se tapa su cara con su mano.

-...maldita sea, incluso fuera de Eostia, nunca me dejará en paz...Mavis...-murmura con ira Isary.

-...parece que no está bien...portador de ddraig.-murmura una voz monótona.

Eso tomó a Isary por sorpresa ya que estaba Ophis a un lado de Isary mirándola con desinterés.

En un parpadeo Shizu estaba detrás de Ophis con su pistola en su cabeza.

Detrás de Isary aparece Isaac desde la sombra de Isary.

-...no tema mi lady, te protegere...-exclama Isaac preparando su espada.

-...bajen sus armas, ahora...-ordenó Isary haciendo que los 2 bajarán sus armas y volviera a sus puesto siendo Isaac que se entró en la sombra de ella.

-...Ophis...-murmura Isary con rabia en sus palabras.

-...no pareces feliz...que te sucedió allá afuera?...-murmura Ophis con aburrimiento.

-...porque debería responder a tu pregunta, Uroboros...-gruñe Isary con rabia.

-...no te preocupe, no tengo intención de lastimarte...mira...-murmura Ophis mostrando a Isary un portal donde estaba Verum durmiendo en un vacío negro flotante.

Rápidamente Isary se levanta mirando con incredulidad a Verum.

-...Atreus...-exclama Isary.

-...como imaginé...es tu hijo, tiene su esencia como también la mía y de rojo...pero también una esencia más oscura...-decía Ophis.

Isary sólo podía estar callada mientra Ophis sólo podía confirmar sus sospecha.

-...tu silencio te delata...-murmura Ophis.

-...que le vas a hacer a mi hijo...-murmura Isary para luego sacar su hacha y su pistola.

-...porque dependiendo de tu respuesta, voy a matarte...-decía Isary mientra Shizu prepara su arma, eso veía Ophis que estaba sería para luego suspirar.

-...no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo...ya que no soy tu enemigo...ya que fui yo quien te traje de nuevo a la vida esa aquella vez...-decía Ophis.

Isary estaba en silencio mirando a Gospel en la brecha durmiendo, aunque Ophis le había salvado su vida, todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que ella sea también una diosa, odiaba a los dioses manipuladores.

Incluso si ophis no tiene malas intenciones, todavía no confiaban mucho en ella.

-...si quiere que yo confíe en ti, tendrá que ganar mi confianza primero...la ultima vez que confíe en una diosa, termine así...-decía Isary con frialdad.

Ophis estaba en silencio hasta que ella lanzó un pequeño suspiró mientra le da la espalda a Isary.

-...no te obligaré a responder mis preguntas...solo quería saber como estaba...puede sacar al niño de la brecha de contención..,-decía Ophis, Isary no dijo nada y se acercó hacia el portal para sacar a Atreus.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el portal para sacar al niño, ella de repente se paraliza...en lugar de Atreus, era un cadáver sin cabeza de su hijo, eso horrorizó mucho a Isary mientra retrocede con mucho horror.

Rápidamente se tapa su cara mientra se les escapa las lágrimas.

Ophis estaba en silencio viendo como Isary se había detenido al ver a su hijo, sea lo que le haya pasado, hizo que ella tenga traumas muy fuertes.

-...hasta cuando me dejaran en paz, pequeña bruja...ojala te mueras Mavis...-murmura Isary tratando de controlar su llanto.

Ophis sólo podía estar en silencio

-...Shizu...-murmura Isary haciendo que la golem autómata se acercará a su creadora.

-...si Isary-sama...-decía Shizu.

-...llévate a Atreus a otra habitación y cuidalo hasta que yo decida que hacer con el...si alguien viene con intenciones hostiles, eliminalo silenciosamente...-gruñe Isary con su cara tapada.

Shizu asentía en silencio mientras se acerca al portal y lo saca para levantar a Atreus al estilo nupcial, Shizu delta pronto abandonó el lugar

Ophis no quería molestar más a ella, ella en silencio se retiró dejando sola a Isary que seguía sufriendo por dentro.

Isary intento calmarse mientra se levantaba y se sentó a lado de Touma, se sentía mal, muy mal, ni siquiera podía mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

A pesar de que Atreus era producto de una violación que venía por parte de Regix y ella, Atreus era muy inocente y ella no tenia intenciones de desquitar su ira y su odio en el.

Isary no estaba de humor para cualquier estupidez.

-...que haré ahora...ni siquiera puedo abrazar a Atreus sin que a cada rato me muestra esa visión del cadáver...maldita diosa...nunca debí dejar que ella me manipulara...-murmura con frialdad Isary secándose sus ojos.

-...si esto sigue así, no tendré más opción que borrar la memoria de Atreus y ponerlo en adopción...no quiero que el también sufra...-murmura Isary mientras una lágrima bajaba por su ojo sólo para que una mano la secará.

Isary abrió los ojos al ver a Touma muy cansado y adolorido mientra le había secado las lágrimas.

-...Touma...-murmura Isary.

-...oye Issei, porque pone esa cara larga, ese no eres tu..je je je..-murmura Touma sólo para agarrar su estómago que estaba un poco adolorido.

-...tch, mirate, te ves hecho una mierda...-murmura enojada Isary haciendo reír un poco a Touma.

-...je je je quien fue la persona que me dejó así en primer lugar...-decía Touma.

-...te lo mereces por meterte en lo que no te concierne...en que mierda estabas pensando, luchar y recibir esas cantidades tan absurda de daños sólo para hacerme entrar en razón, si sigue así, algún día terminará muerto...-decía Isary haciendo poner serio a Touma.

Después los 2 estuvieron en silencio hasta que Touma habló.

-...se que algo te pasa, issei, puede hablar conmigo si quieres...-decía Touma con una sonrisa cálida, Isary desvío la mirada mientras se tapaba su cabello.

-...no es nada...estoy bien...-decía Isary haciendo suspirar a Touma.

-...Tonta, esta muy obvio que no estás bien, se nota muy bien en tu cara...sabes que puedes confiar en mi y tal vez pueda ayudarte...-decía Touma sólo para que Isary exclama furiosa.

-...te escuche una vez y mira como mierda termine!...-exclama furiosa Isary haciendo callar a Touma.

Isary se tuvo que calmarse mientra miraba al otro lado para luego suspirar mientra mira a Touma.

-...no confío en nadie mas que a ti...Así que no me pida a quien tengo que confiar, no soy como tu...-decía Isary.

-...entiendo, lo siento...-murmura Touma.

-...sabes, tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos Touma...,.ya no puedo seguir estando contigo, estar solo es mejor...ya me acostumbre a mi solitaria vida...solo te pido que cuide a Atreus hasta que encuentre una familia adoptiva...-decía Isary tomando a Touma por sorpresa.

-...espera Issei, no crees que esta tomando las cosas muy rápido...es tu hijo no?...vas a abandonarlo...-murmura Touma mientra el cabello de Isary tapará los ojos de ella.

-...es mejor para el, usare mis sellos para que no recuerde nadas relacionados a Regix y a mi, también sellare sus poderes para que no lastime a nadie mas...solo así, Atreus vivirá una vida normal...es lo mejor para Atreus...-decía Isary.

-...y que hay de ti...vas a desechar la única persona que te relaciona, solo porque te siente insegura...-murmura Touma.

-...ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que amo...haces unos momentos casi le corto la cabeza a mi hijo con una maldita hacha...tengo miedo que termine perdiendo el control y mate a el por accidente...no sólo eso, tengo miedo de que Atreus se vuelva como Regix, como se supone que seré una buena madre si no puedo proteger y cuidar a mi hijo, si ni siquiera soy una madre decente para Atreus...-exclama Isary comenzando a llorar.

Touma ya no aguanto más, el se reincorpora y agarrar a Isary por las mejillas para mirarla a los ojos.

-...Issei!, tu no está solo ahora...acaso te olvida que yo estoy contigo...te prometí que jamás dejaré de estar a tu lado...no tome mis promesas muy a la ligera Issei!...-exclama Touma sorprendiendo a Isary.

-...te conozco mejor que nadie, el Issei que conozco es alguien que es seguro de si mismo y que es fuerte para salir adelante...siempre estando a un paso adelante y que no le teme a nadie...-exclama Touma, eso hizo que isary recordará como criaba a su bebé .

Isary sólo podía estar en silencio hasta que habló.

-...que hay de Atreus, tengo miedo de perderlo...-murmura Isary.

-...entonce te ayudare a criar junto a tu hijo, con gusto seré el padre de Atreus, seremos una familia para Atreus...haré lo que pueda para hacerlos feliz a ustedes...-exclama Touma.

Isary estaba en silencio mientra trata de controlarse, pero ya no soportó más, ella comenzó a llorar mientra abraza a Touma.

-... (sollozo)...tonto, tonto, eres muy tonto...te hice daño, te lastime, te insulte...deberías odiarme...-lloraba Isary.

-...lo se, se que desde un principio fuiste un desgraciado y todo un hijo de puta, pero aun así, yo valoro esa amistad que tengo contigo y la verdad no tenia ningún amigo ante de conocerte...-decía Touma desviando un poco la mirada.

-... (sollozos)...eres patético...-lloraba Isary.

-...tal vez...lo eh aceptado, pero también veo enfrente de mi a alguien que es mas o menos igual de patético, así que podemos ser mas que amigos patéticos a pareja patética, que dices...-decía Touma con una calidad sonrisa.

Isary ya no soporto más, ella se lanzó para abrazar a Touma y llorar liberando todos sus sentimiento que había embotellado todo el tiempo.

Touma sólo podía acariciar la espalda de isary mientra acaricia su cabeza.

-...no te preocupes, puede estar tranquila, te prometo que yo te protégere de cualquiera que busca lastimarte...es una promesa, issei...-murmura Touma.

Isary sólo podía seguir llorando ya que estaba indefensa pero ya ni importaba, se sentía segura en los brazos de Touma.

Touma ahora tenía una nueva responsabilidad, cuidar a Isary y Atreus

**_**Fin del capitulo 6**_**


	7. Ova: parte 1

DracoANgel12: ja ja ja ja ja gracia amigo, espero que le te gusten.

dark knight discord: algo me dice que Rias no le va ser feliz escuchar como su amor tendría su harem inverso jajaja

**Ova : el odio a los dioses primera parte**

**2 años atrás**

En un bosque nevado se escuchaba el sonido de algo golpeando, se podría ver a una hermosa chica de cabello blanco con un ojo color rojo golpeando con su hacha a un árbol viejo.

Ella con fuerza, había lanzando 3 golpes hasta que el último logró hacer caer al árbol haciendo que el impacto cayera en el suelo levantado un poco de nieve por ahí.

Isary se acercó para usar su hacha para luego cortar el árbol en pedazos para hacer leñas, su vestimenta actual era hogareña, también tenía un parche que cubría su ojo quemado y lastimado.

Después de cortar todo el árbol comenzó a recoger las leñas y camina a su destino.

Actualmente se encontraba en el bosque en las afueras del reino de Eregon, un reino gobernado por demi humanos, humanos con rasgo de animales, había pasado 2 semanas desde que logró salir del abismo orcus.

Desde que había dado luz a su bebé y decidir quedarse con el en este mundo, ella había preparado todos para seguir adelante.

Después de eso, había tomado la decisión de estar sola y vivir lejos de toda esta mierda, después de usar creation para hacer un transporte, con su habilidad con sinergista maestro, había creado el primer vehículo en un mundo de fantasía llamado _**[Brise].**_

asemeja a un hummer que usan los militares de su mundo, no solo tiene armas instaladas, sino que también tiene un blindaje grueso hecho de acero Ébano, capaz de resistir fácilmente las balas de una minigun hasta las balas de un potente rifle antimaterial.

Con _**[Brise]**_, no tardó en llegar al pueblo de Eregon y instalarse en las afueras del pueblo para no llamar la atención de miradas innecesarias.

Había pasado 2 años desde que llegó a este mundo junto a Touma, cuando Mavis lo envío tanto a el como a Touma al Reino de Veramin donde fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por el rey y la princesa, los primeros días de la semana había sido molesto porque era acosado por las hijas de nobles y de la princesa.

Sus compañeros con la excepción de Naofumi parecía disfrutar mucho esas clase de atención, para issei era una molestia ya que todas las hijas de nobles y la princesa le recordaban a Rias por el simple hecho de ser mimada y irritante.

Y era un alivio que en este molesto reino había una persona decente llamado Naofumi, ambos se llevaban bien debido a una cosa, no confiaba en nadie y compartía un odio mutuo sobre las pelirrojas.

Descubrió que Naofumi fue invocado en un mundo nuevo junto a los 3 héroes en el reino de Melromarc siendo gobernado por la "Basura" y la "perra", descubrió que la Perra le acusó a Naofumi de una violación haciendo que la reputación de Naofumi terminará por los suelos.

Era realmente estúpido que el reino de melromarc todavía tiene el descaro que obliga a Naofumi a luchar por el lugar donde lo trata injustamente, si fuera Naofumi, lo único que haría era darle la seña de dedo medio y abandonaría el reino de melmorack.

Después de unas series de dificultades que tuvo que atravesar con la ayuda de Raphtalia y Filo, la loli chocobo, los 3 habían salido adelante y termino con unirse al reino de Veramin donde era conocido por tratar a los héroes por igual.

Veramin no era un mal lugar para empezar, era agradable para vivir, pero lo único que no le gustaba de Veramin era los constante acosos viniendo de las mujeres de la realezas.

Fue difícil desde un principio pero al final ya se acostumbro.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, la puerta se abrió revelando a una maid que tenia a un niño de 3 años en sus brazos, era Shizu delta y su bebé Atreus.

-...llegué...-decía Isary mientra el bebé se reía.

-...bienvenido otra vez Isary-sama...-decía Shizu.

Detrás de Shizu aparecía los 2 golem autómatas que venía a recoger las leñas, necesitaba leñas para la chimenea, el interior tenía equipado con todo lo necesario para vivir, el lugar era perfecto para ella y para su bebé.

Cuando entro a la cabaña, Isary alzó al bebé y le miró a los ojos.

-...que lindo eres Atreus, te portaste bien con Shizu, verdad?...-decía con cariño Isary haciendo reír mucho a Atreus.

-...mamá, mamá...-se reía Atreus haciendo sonreír mucho Isary.

-...eres tan lindo...apuesto a que será un gran chico cuando sea grande...-decía Isary para luego dejar a Atreus en el suelo mientras da unos juguetes siendo un perrito de juguete.

Isary se sentó en la mesa mientras un golem maid venía con bandeja que tenia una taza de café con alguna galletas, ella vio feliz a Atreus jugando con su perrito de peluche.

-...que adorable...-murmura Isary mientra bebé su café.

Le gustaba esa nueva vida, era totalmente increíble como cambio tanto, ante era un chico frío y distante, ahora es una madre que quería mucho a su bebé.

Esa vida tan tranquila y hogareña era lo que más le gustaba, ya estaba cansada de luchar por arriesgar su vida por el bien de alguien, estaba cansada de ser un peón de alguien.

Cuando había escapado de Regix cuando el lo convirtió en mujer y le quitó su virginidad, cuando creyó que había logrado, solo término cayendo en el abismo orcus.

Tuvo que sobrevivir por su cuenta por el abismo, comiendo grandes monstruos, tuvo que aprender grandes habilidades mágicas incluso aprendió la magia especial, ser sinergista y la magia de Creation por no hablar que encontró 2 tesoros muy importante.

El ojo que puede detener el tiempo llamada **[Horaria Porticus]** y **[Corazón del rey inmortal].**

Al perder su ojo, uso el tesoro para implantarse en su herida para tener el ojo nuevo con el poder de detener el tiempo como también comer el corazón del Rey inmortal que era un vampiro que fue traicionado por su raza por ser superior a ellos, el corazón del rey inmortal tenía la habilidad de volverse más fuerte cada vez que esta al borde de morir.

Volvía a revivir con más poder, en otras palabras, cada vez que muere, se vuelve 5 veces más fuerte y más resistente que ante, la única de forma de vencer a un enemigo inmortal sería sellar su corazón o quemar el corazón con el_**[Fuego del purgatorio].**_

Después de esto, comenzó a investigar el abismo sólo para descubrir algo que nunca espero, al parecer existía héroes invocados ante, había descubierto una verdad muy inquietante relacionado a los dioses que gobernaba este mundo.

Los héroes sólo era herramienta usados por los dioses para librarse de sus errores sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

Cuando descubrió eso, estaba furiosa, sabía que nunca confiaría en esa bruja de Mavis, ella era como Rias, una maldita manipuladora.

Por eso se negaba a volver a Veramin, porque si volviera, la situación allá sería muy problemático como para volver.

Terminando de tomar todo el café, Isary miraba feliz a Atreus que intentaba pararse, eso sorprendió mucho a Isary, ella rápidamente se levanta de la mesa y saca su celular.

-...que sorpresa Atreus, quiere dar sus primeros pasos...tu puede Atreus, mamí te esta apoyando...-decía de forma cómica Isary apuntado con su celular junto a Shizu que levantaba una pequeña bandera con la imagen de Atreus.

-...tu puede joven amo...-murmura de forma inexpresiva Shizu mientra mueve la bandera.

Atreus al ver a Isary, comienza a caminar con pequeños pasos mientras mueve sus brazos.

De forma cómica, Isary llora a lágrimas vivas mientras abre sus brazos cuando Atreus estaba a punto de alcanzarlo pero se tropieza pero Isary lo abraza y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-...je je je felicidades, lograste dar tu primero paso...je je je si que creces rápido...-murmura con una tierna sonrisa Isary mientras Atreus bosteza.

-...je je je te cansaste muy rápido...Atreus, debería descansar...-murmura Isary hasta que ella frunció el ceño, sentía una presión de poder mágico cerca.

pronto sintieron un leve temblor seguido con escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, Isary miro la puerta que se escucha un grito femenino.

-...Muéstrate...-es escuchaba el grito de una chica, Isary frunció el ceño y le dio Atreus a Shizu.

-...No tiene sentido que te esconda, se quien eres y más importante aún, se lo que eres...héroe del hacha...-se escuchaba el grito de una chica violenta.

Isary se agachó para meter su mano en el suelo para luego abrir la puerta que estaba en el suelo, ahí se podía ver las escaleras para bajar.

-...vaya abajo y no salga hasta que yo diga...-murmura Isary haciendo que Shizu asienta, ella junto a Atreus se bajo del sótano mientra Isary cierra la puerta y se acercó hacia la puerta.

-...no tengo intención de derramar sangre, solo quiero al héroe del hacha...-decía la voz.

Isary pronto abrió la puerta y vio a una chica de aspecto rebelde su usando una armadura ligera, ambas se acercaron para mirarse a los ojos, ella se miro analíticamente, tenia el cabello rubio castaño y todo su cuerpo estaba repletos de runas.

Isary se acercó lo suficientemente para mirar fríamente a la chica que tuvo el descaro se entrar a su hogar y exigir, la chica miro bien a Isary y lo miro con una mirada interesante.

-...creí que seria un hombre, pero el hacha que te dio madre te delata, así que sin duda eres tu, esta lejos de casa, eh?...-decía la chica.

-...que quieres...-decía Isary con frialdad.

-...soy Dimaria Yesta, diosa de la guerra y de la violencia, vamos héroe, tu sabes lo que ellos quieren...-decía Dimaria con una mirada demencial.

-...lo que ellos busca, no la tengo, debería marcharte...-decía Isary dando la espalda a Dimaria haciendo que ella se riera.

-...ja ja ja ja y yo que pensé que los mortales del otro mundo era el más civilizado, mucho mejores que nosotros, pero tu te esconde en el bosque como una maldita cobarde...-decía con burla Dimaria, Isary se dio la vuelta para mirar fríamente a Dimaria.

-...no quiere que luchemos...-decía Isary mirando con ira a Dimaria.

-...créeme, te aseguro que si quiero...-decía Dimaria con una mirada psicópata para luego golpear con bofetada con el dorso de su mano haciendo que ella moviera su cara a otro lado mientras la semana sangre salía de su comisura.

Lentamente Isary miró con frialdad a Dimaria y hablo con ira contenida.

-...no te voy a repetir, marchate de aquí...-murmura Isary.

-...vas a tener que matarme para que eso pase...-decía Dimaria para golpear 3 veces a la mandíbula de Isary haciendo que ella se enoje.

Dimaria lanzó el ultimo golpe sólo para que Isary lo atrapa el puño y ella lo mire fijamente a Dimaria.

-...te lo advertí...-decía Isary haciendo sonreír de forma psicótica.

-...si, al fin...vamos, Golpeame!...-exclama Dimaria sólo para que Isary le mete un tremendo cabezazo en su cara con fuerza que envió a Dimaria a golpear de espalda al suelo.

Isary caminó hacia Dimaria, su expresión era pura frialdad, la vena en su mejilla lo delataba lo furiosa que estaba en esto momento.

-...vamos Diosa de mierda, te lo advertí...-murmura Isary enojada.

Dimaria se reincorpora en el suelo mientra tenía que cara tapado.

-...No, no, no, no, no...-susurra incrédula Dimaria sólo para que Isary lo levante de lo brazo a ella que estaba mareada.

-...je je je je, bien...mi turno...-murmura Dimaria.

Ante de que Isary pudiera hacer algo, en un parpadeo Isary fue enviada a volar por los aires por un puñetazo enviándola al otro lado de la cabaña hasta aterrizar su cuerpo contra el suelo duro.

Con ira, Isary se levantan para mirar a Dimaria que estaba en el techo seguido con lanzar un potente salto hacia Isary.

Isary se rueda para esquivar ya que Dimaria al aterrizar con doble rodillazo al suelo, creo una potente explosión de polvo seguir con formar un cráter

Levantándose rápidamente, Isary se puso en guardia mirando en el humo que surgía Dimaria que tenia una expresión enloquecida.

-...que increíble decepción, vamos, pelea...-Exclama Dimaria lanzándose hacia Isary iniciando la pelea.

****Fin del ova****


	8. Ova: final

**Ova : el odio a los dioses segunda parte**

En el suelo al otro lado de la cabaña, se podría ver a Isary intentando levantarse, era de esperar, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que la envío lejos, realmente no mentía, ella era una diosa y muy agresiva como podría ver.

Con ira, Isary se levantan para mirar a Dimaria que estaba en el techo seguido con lanzar un potente salto hacia Isary.

Isary se rueda para esquivar ya que Dimaria al aterrizar con doble rodillazo al suelo, creo una potente explosión de polvo seguir con formar un cráter

Levantándose rápidamente, Isary se puso en guardia mirando en el humo que surgía Dimaria que tenia una expresión enloquecida.

-...que increíble decepción, vamos, pelea...-Exclama Dimaria lanzándose hacia Isary iniciando la pelea.

Isary prepara su puño mientra esquiva el golpe, Isary lanza un golpe con rapidez a la mandíbula de Dimaria, al ver eso, Isary comenzó a lanzar más golpes haciendo retroceder con más golpes que le lanzaba.

Isary después de 5 golpes, lanza el ultimo enviando a Dimaria a golpear su cuerpo contra un árbol haciendo pedazo en el camino.

-...inútil...-exclama Dimaria mientra golpea con doble golpe descendente en el suelo creando una potente onda de choque que empujó considerablemente a Isary hasta que ella se rueda para atrás y se prepara su guardia.

-...Vamos!...-grita Dimaria lanzado en zigzag para luego meter una patada que envió a Isary a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-...Me aburres, lo intenta siquiera?...-exclama Dimaria lanzándose contra Isary para golpear con un potente puñetazo a la mandíbula de Isary haciéndola retroceder.

Dimaria se acercó para golpear fuertemente a la cintura de Isary seguido con 2 puñetazos al pecho y un puñetazo a la mandíbula pero Isary cansada de los golpes, ella le agarra por el brazo y le golpea brutalmente a la cargante con fuerza haciendo que Dimaria vomite sangre mientra tosea.

Isary pronto comenzó a golpear brutalmente con muchos puñetazos al cuerpo haciendo que ella comenzará a hacerla retroceder para luego Isary con una patada espartana, la envía a atravesar una roca hasta golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Dimaria rápidamente se levanta para moverse en zigzag para aparecer con una patada a Isary pero ella lo bloquea con su antebrazo que estaba llenos de escamas negras.

Rápidamente Dimaria comenzó a lanzar unas ráfagas de golpes pero Isary se cruzabas de brazos para soportar los rápidos ataques.

Rápidamente Isary interrumpe el ultimo golpe para lanzar un potente puñetazo a la cara de Dimaria para enviarla lejos a golpear su espalda contra 2 árboles.

Isary se lanza hacia Dimaria pero ella estando en el suelo, ella levanta sus brazos.

-...Ahhhhhhh Vamos...-exclama Dimaria golpeando sus brazos al suelo creando una explosión de onda de choque que empujó fuertemente a Isary hasta rodarse al suelo.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo, Isary camino furiosa mientras Dimaria miraba de forma enloquecida a Isary hasta que desaparece en un destello de velocidad tomando a Isary por sorpresa.

Dimaria aparece con un potente codazo al estómago haciendo que ella se quedará sin aire, Dimaria lanzó 2 uppercut al estómago enviando a Isary al aire para que Dimaria la agarre por el pie y azota el cuerpo de Isary al suelo.

Dimaria la arrastra para luego lanzar a Isary al aire, al ver eso, Dimaria salta para agarrar a Isary por el rostro para terminar con aterrizar su cuerpo contra el techo.

Isary intenta resistir pero Dimaria la agarra por el cuello tratando de privar el aire.

-...solo tiene que obedecer a ellos y el dolor parará, así de simple es...no haga esto mas difícil para madre...-exclama enloquecida Dimaria para lanzar el puñetazo pero Isary mueve su cabeza aún lado esquivando a tiempo el puño pero el golpe dejo un agujero en el techo.

Dimaria por el agujero del techo los juguetes y la cuna del bebé en el interior de la cabaña.

-...por que hay una cuna de bebé...?...-decía Dimaria haciendo sorprender a Isary para luego responder con un potente codazo a la mandíbula de Dimaria aturdiendola.

Isary la agarran por los hombres y se rueda del techo hasta llegar un poco más al borde y estando encima de Dimaria, Isary comenzó a lanzar una lluvias de puñetazos a la cara de Dimaria ensuciando su cara, pecho y brazos con sangre de Dimaria.

Derecha y izquierda, derecha y izquierda, segado por la ira, Isary no paraba de golpear repetidamente a Dimaria con sus puños envuelto de escamas negras de dragón, debajo de las 2 estaba parte del taller, el techo no iba a aguantar mucho con los golpes de Isary.

-...largate de mi casa...-exclama Isary terminado con doble brazos a la cara de Dimaria haciendo pedazo al techo y ambas cayeron hasta levar humos de polvos y nieve.

Pero entre los humos se veía a Dimaria que agarra Isary por la cintura desde su espalda y le aplicó un suplex alemán con tal fuerza que dispersó el humo.

Levantándose rápidamente, Dimaria corre para meterle un puntapié a la cara de Isary enviandola fuera de la cabaña hasta rodarse al suelo hasta golpear y atravesar su cuerpo contra un árbol hasta caer a lado de Isary.

Mientra Isary se estaba levantándose mientra detrás suyo aparece Dimaria que miraba con burla.

-...ja ja ja ja te saque de quicio, verdad?...-se burlaba Dimaria.

Isary sólo agarró el árbol y con fuerza, le golpeó al cuerpo de Dimaria con tal fuerza que destrozó el árbol a astilla, fue tan fuerte que envío volando a Dimaria hasta estrellar de espalda contra la pared de la cabaña.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...,-rugiendo con una animal furiosa, Isary con una tremenda tacleada, golpea el cuerpo de Dimaria hasta atravesar la pared y salir por el otro lado, pero Isary le agarró por la cintura y la alzó para usar su cuerpo como escudo para atravesar múltiples rocas y árboles.

-...A quien esconde?...-exclama Dimaria pegando múltiples codazos a la nuca de Isary pero ella lo soportaba para luego lanzarse con un salto para golpear brutalmente a Dimaria de espalda contra una pared de piedra.

Dimaria levanta sus brazos para golpearla a la espalda con fuerza haciendo que Isary golpeara su cuerpo al suelo.

-...lenta y débil, nunca debes subestimar a una diosa..,,-decía Dimaria.

Isary miro furiosa a Dimaria que miraba su cuerpo lleno de heridas y moretones, lentamente sus heridas comenzaba a cerrarse mientra los moretones comenzaba a desaparecer.

-...maldición...-gruñe Isary viendo que Dimaria miraba de forma arrogante mientras levantaba sus brazos al aire.

-...Y bien?...quieres continuar?...-decía Dimaria.

-...Hablas demasiado puta diosa...-decía Isary muy cansada para lanzar el golpe pero Dimaria esquiva el golpe y golpea con un codazo a la garganta de Isary haciendo que ella escupa sangre.

Dimaria la agarra de su cabeza para golpear su cabeza a la pared de piedra dejando una grieta y mancha de sangre.

Rápidamente Dimaria comenzó a golpear al estómago de Isary y preparó sus puños que tenia leve brillo mágico.

-..._**Combo Star..**_...-exclama Dimaria golpeando el cuerpo de Isary tantas veces dejando su cuerpo hecho moretones hasta dejarla muy aturdida, Dimaria se acerca para lamer la sangre que tenia en su comisura de labio y la mira con burla.

-... no vas a hablar?, bien, quien sea que alguien este oculto en esta casa, lo hará...,,-decía Dimaria haciendo que el cuerpo de Isary brotaba pequeñas flamas seguir con crecer los cuernos de su cabeza.

Cuando estába a punto de lanzar el ultimo golpe para rematarla pero Isary con toda la furia que tenia, le mete un tremendo cabezazo a la nariz haciéndola retroceder, Isary con su cuerpo envuelto de fuego, había activado la ira de dragón.

Sus cuernos crecía mientra sus pies y brazos eran escamas negras con garras afiladas, en su coxi tenía una cola larga.

Isary agarra a una aturdida Dimaria por la armadura, con su brazo derecho, Isary miró toda furiosa a Dimaria.

-...venga acá, hija de puta...,,-gruñe Isary para lanzar múltiples puñetazos con su brazo hasta desfigurar la mitad de la cara de Dimaria.

-...te gusta verdad, vamos perra de mierda, te gusta!..,-exclama Isary para luego golpearla de espalda contra la pared y lanzar todos los puñetazos al estómago hasta subir al pecho y terminar con un potente uppercut haciendo que ella este confundida.

Con tremendo puñetazo a la cara otra vez, la hizo golpear su cabeza contra la pared dejando atrás una mancha de sangre.

Dejándola aturdida, Isary se acercó a un árbol y fácilmente la arranca de sus raíces y con este árbol le embiste al cuerpo de Dimaria hasta atravesar junto a la pared atravesando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-con un grito de guerra al estilo punished de Netflix, Isary destruía todo a su paso como toda una mamá luchona.

Dimaria se había recuperado mientra sentía que su espalda atravesaba rocas y árboles, Dimaria miraba de forma perturbadora a Isary furiosa.

-...Quien es?, a quien teme que lo encuentre...-exclama Dimaria hasta que término con estrellar su espalda contra el mural muy grande, Dimaria agarra el árbol.

-...Entonce comprobemoslo...-exclama Dimaria haciendo pedazo el árbol para seguir y golpear a la cara de Isary haciéndola retroceder.

En un parpadeo Isary con su modo ira de dragón, comenzó a abrumar a Dimaria con tantos puñetazos hasta que término con un potente derechazo que la envío a golpear su espalda contra el suelo.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...-ruge Isary mientra salta para luego aterrizar con un golpe de ambos brazos al suelo cerca de Dimaria creando una explosión de onda de choque que la envío a retroceder.

Al ver que Ella se levanta, Isary con furia, atraviesa con sus manos en el suelo y arranca un pedazo de rocas muy grande para arrojar y golpear fuertemente a Dimaria dejándola aturdida.

Isary corre hacia Dimaria para agarrarla por la pierna y con fuerza la envía ignorando la risa de Dimaria, hasta que Dimaria se estrella de espalda contra la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

Isary se acerca con una patada a la cara de Dimaria para luego agarrarla por el cabello y la levantó para golpear su estómago seguido con un combo de 5 golpes al pecho seguido con un uppercut para finalizar con un cabezazo a su cara haciendo pedazo una pequeña parte del mural.

con Dimaria muy aturdida, Isary la tira al suelo y se acerca al mural para romperle a puñetazos para luego tirar el mural para caerle encima de Dimaria haciendo temblar el lugar del bosque haciendo surgir múltiples grietas en el suelo.

Desactivando su forma de dragón y muy herida, Isary comenzó a caminar de forma coja tratando de alejarse del lugar, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar, un pequeño temblor hizo que ella se tropesara.

-...te vas tan pronto?,...-decía Dimaria haciendo que ella mire la gran mural de piedra volando por el aire para caerle encima de Isary pero Isary con fuerza, mete un puñetazo tan fuerte que destruyó el mural dejando escombros.

Entre los escombros surgía Dimaria para lanzar el golpe pero Isary lo atrapa y trata de lanzas el golpe también pero Dimaria también atrapa el puño.

Ambas guerreras comenzaron a forcejearse las una por la otra hasta darse cuanta que estaban iguales, ambas estaban mirándose las unas por la otra mientra ponían mucha presión debajo.

-...Ahhh, cuando mavis me envió aquí, solo quería que tu viniera a veramin...pero tu tenía que darte aire...-decía Dimaria haciendo que ambas ponieran tanta fuerza haciendo pedazo el suelo hasta el punto de partir el suelo en 2.

-...lanzame con todos los que tenga a mano, seguiré viniendo y este cuerpo tuyo fallará...-decía Dimaria haciendo que todos a sus alrededores comenzará a caer.

-...pero ante de que esto termine, déjame decirte una cosa...yo no sientooooo nada de esto...-decía Dimaria para luego pegar un derechazo a Isary haciéndola retroceder, Dimaria se apresura para agarrarla y enviarla al aire de un uppercut.

Estando en el aire, Isary es golpeada por Dimaria pero Isary agarra a Dimaria por el cabello para golpearla la cara múltiples golpes hasta terminar con Dimaria dando doble pisotón al pecho de Isary enviandola a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo creando una explosión.

Dimaria aterriza lejos mientra comienza a caminar alrededor de Isary mirándola con una mirada trastornada.

-...lo viste con tus propios ojos héroe del hacha, no puedes hacerme daño, nada puede...esta batalla es inútil, TU ESFUERZO ES INÚTIL..PATÉTICA...-decía Dimaria para acercarse a una derribada Isary y con una patada a la cara, lo envía lejos.

Tratándose de levantarse, Isary comenzaba a curarse gracia a su inmortalidad.

-...NO PUEDES GANAR, YO NO SIENTO NADA, NADA DE NADA, PERO TU LO SIENTE TODOS Y IGUAL LO SIGUES INTENTANDO, NO SOY COMO MI HERMANA...-gritaba furiosa Dimaria comenzando a caminar en círculo mientra Isary mira a Dimaria con frialdad.

-...SI TAN SOLO ME HABRÍA ESCUCHADO POR LAS BUENOS, NO TENDRÍA QUÉ TERMINAR A SI, PERO NO, NOOOOO...-decía Dimaria lanzándose contra Isary solo para que Isary también se lanza.

-...Ahhhhhhhh/Ahhhhhhhhhh...-ambas con sus gritos de guerras terminar con golpearse la una por la otra hasta que Isary terminar con agarrar a Dimaria por la espalda.

Isary rodea sus brazos sobre el cuello de Dimaria para luego caer al suelo sin soltar a ella haciendo que Dimaria perdiera aire, sus piernas rodeaba su cintura mientra Isary ponía presión.

Dimaria se intentaba resistir mientra usaba su mano para agarrar la cabeza de Isary. Ambas estaban casi desnuda, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre.

-...héroe del hacha, hubiera deseado que todos lo que enfrente, pudiera hacerme sentir algo, pero no puede...-decía Dimaria sólo para que Isary con brutalidad, le agarra su cabeza y con un crujido repugnante, Isary le rompe el cuello matando a Dimaria.

Isary tira a Dimaria inerte a un lado y respira fuertemente mientra sus heridas comenzaba a sanar poco a poco mientra trata de levantarse, ella le dio la espalda al cadáver y comienza a caminar.

Su hijo estaba en peligro, tenia que sacar a Atreus y huir rápido con [Brise].

-...Atreus, iré por ti...-murmura Isary sólo para detenerse, Isary miro su estómago que fue atravesado por 2 manos, Isary se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dimaria que sonriera.

-...je je je aún sigo sin sentir nada...-decía Dimaria para luego con brutalidad parte a Isary en dos haciendo ensuciar la nieve con sangre.

Con el cadáver desmembrados, Isary tenía una expresión casi muerta, su cabello blanco cubierto de sangre, su único ojo sin brillo miraba a Dimaria que masajea su cuello.

-...te felicito, lograste matarme una vez...je je je...te doy mi respeto...-decía Dimaria para luego agarrar el cabello de Isary y arrastró su cadáver partido con la intención de salir del bosque.

En la cabaña se podría ver a 4 personas, 3 personas estaba afuera de la cabaña mientra que alguien salía de la cabaña para revelar a Regix que cargaba a su bebé que estaba dormido, en la cabaña estaba Shizu destruido.

-...con que aquí se ocultaba mi amor...je je te parece mucho a tu madre...-murmura Regix con cariño mirando a su hijo.

-...jamás te perdonaré por haber mancillado a uno de mis héroes...Regix...-decía una chica rubia que era acompaña por otra chica de aspecto peligrosa ya que desprendía mucha oscuridad.

-...Mavis, esta enojada de que jugué con tu títere, tengo que decir que si sabes que elegir...que tal hagamos esto...si me entrega a Isary, te prometo que no pondré un dedo a este mundo...-decía Regix haciendo que Mavis mirara con frialdad a Regix.

-...como se que no cumplirá tu parte...-decía Mavis haciendo reír a Regix.

-...puedo ser malvado y cruel pero no un mentiroso...que dices...-decía Regix extendiendo su mano.

-...no Regix, no hay trato...deje pasar por alto todas tus provocaciones e insultos, incluso casi pone al mundo en peligro en múltiples ocasiones...no sabes los problemas que nos mete a todos sólo su capricho...nunca debí dejar que tuviera tanto poder...-decía Mavis haciendo sonreír a Regix.

-...entonce, prefieres la guerra santa...je je je -decía Regix.

-...no hay vuelta atrás, que la guerra santa da comienzo, no nos descansaremos hasta que tu y tu descendencia dejen de existir...tenemos a nuestro mejores héroes para terminar con tu miserable existencia...-decía Mavis.

-... mejores héroes o querrás decir...mejores herramientas?...ja ja ja ja ja y te hace llamar la diosa de la luz y la paz...vaya que graciosa eres Mavis...-decía Regix haciendo enojar a Mavis.

Ante de que la situación se pudiera salir mal, se escuchó algo, todos vieron a Dimaria que arrastraba un cadáver sin su parte inferior.

Los 2 dioses que acompañaba a Mavis vieron con disgusto a Dimaria que parecía que no le importaba nada, Mavis se horroriza al ver a Isary en este estado, Regix miraba furioso a Dimaria por atreverse a lastimar a su reina.

-...Issei!...-exclama asustada y preocupada Mavis acercándose hacia Isary mientra Dimaria se sonriera.

-...Madre...Aquí te traje al héroe, dio problema al final pero nada que unos golpes pudiera arreglar, ahora quitame la maldición ahora...-decía Dimaria sólo para ser enviada a golpear su cuerpo contra la cabaña, fue Mavis que miraba con frialdad a Dimaria.

-...te dije que lo trajera ilesa, animal...no casi muerta...-decía Mavis para mirar con arrepentimiento a Issei que respiraba fuertemente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a regenerarse.

Isary abrió un poco su ojo, vio a Mavis y a los dioses pero también vio algo que hizo que ella comenzará a temblar pero al ver atreus en los brazos de Regix, su único ojo comenzó a mostrar mucha ira.

-...issei...-decía preocupada Mavis sólo para que Isary se levante mientra invoca el hacha de leviathan.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Exclama enfurecida Isary bajando el hacha con la intención de matar a Mavis.

Mavis estaba sorprendida sólo para que Isary no logre golpear debido a que su cuerpo es aprisionado por el hielo negro.

Detrás de Mavis estaba un sujeto que tenia puesto una armadura blanco completo y que su brazo estaba envuelto de niebla.

-...Invel..-murmura Mavis mirando al dios del invierno.

-...lo siento mi señora, pero no podía dejar que esto pasará...-decía Invel sólo para ver que el hielo comienza a derretir debido a que Isary usaba el fuego negro tomando a los 3 dioses por sorpresa.

El hielo se rompe mientra Isary se saca el parche para revelar su ojo que era el tesoro sagrado.

-...**_**Horaria porticus.**_**...-exclama Isary deteniendo por completo el tiempo, Isary comenzó a caminar muy cansada hacia Regix para matar a el y sacar a Atreus.

-...Atreus, ta salvare...-murmura Isary extendiendo su mano para salvar a Atreus pero el tiempo fluye de nuevo mientras es paralizada.

La otra chica que tenia el cabello plateado que usaba un vestido negro una corona negra, en su mano envuelta de oscuridad tenía el corazón de Isary. Era Nox, la diosa de la oscuridad y la muerte.

Isary mira su pecho que tenia un gran agujero, ella cae al suelo mientra Invel se acerca para agarrar los brazos y congelarlo.

Mavis estaba triste mirando a Isary mientra Regix no podía hacer nada ya que no quería poner a su hijo en una lucha.

-...lo siento tanto...-decía Mavis triste mientra Nox se acercaba para darle el corazón a Mavis, saliendo la cabaña estaba Dimaria muy adolorida.

Isary abrió los ojos lentamente para luego abrir en shock al ver esos dioses y más a Regix y su hijo Atreus.

-...bien es hora de irnos...-decía Regix.

-...devuelveme a mi hijo...-exclama en llanto y furia Isary siendo aprisionada por el hielo mientras veía a su bebé Atreus siendo llevando por Regix que lo miraba triste.

Enfrente estaba Mavis, ella miraba con tristeza a Isary.

-...perdóname, hago esto para ganar la guerra santa, esos recuerdos que tiene con tu hijo será un obstáculo, a partir de ahora matará a Regix y al hijo del él para que así pueda terminar con la guerra santa...-decía Mavis poniendo su mano en la frente haciendo aparecer un sello mágico en su frente.

-...no, no, todos menos mis recuerdos con Atreus, no me quite a mi hijo, el todo lo que me queda...-exclama en desesperación Isary haciendo llorar mucho a Mavis.

-...perdóname issei, pero te prometo que todos los dioses y yo te recompensaremos después de la guerra santa...-decia Mavis solo para que Isary mirara con una mirada furiosa.

-...todos ustedes son iguales, humanos, dioses, demonios, todos son iguales de manipuladores, solo buscan usarme, los odios, te odio, los mataré a todos, me oíste, te mataré Mavis...-rugía en llanto isary.

-...perdóname isary...todo por un bien mayor..,...-decía mavis para sellar todos los recuerdos dejando atrás los recuerdos de su violación a mano de Regix y su deseo de venganza..

-...Noooooooooo..., Te maldigo Mavis, te Odioooooo...-gritaba Isary sólo para ser envuelta en luz.

Cuando la luz cesó, Isary estaba inconsciente siendo levantaba por Invel al estilo nupcial Mavis sólo miraba con ira a Regix.

-...A partir de ahora, la guerra santa da comienzo...-exclama Mavis.

Así finaliza el comienzo de una traición y un gran deseo de odio y venganza para Isary.

**_**Fin del ova. **_**


End file.
